Harley Quinn's Hogwarts Adventures Book One
by Missharlequin24
Summary: Harley Quinn finds out shes a witch and goes to Hogwarts
1. Prologue

Prelude : July 28th 1992

"The crime-rate keeps going up here in Gotham City. I intend to slow it down if I can't stop it completely" My father, the mayor of Gotham, says to the citizens of Gotham City filling a little over half the chairs provided in rows outside City Hall during his press conference... As I sit on the makeshift stage slightly behind him to his left on one of the two chairs provided; one for me and one for my Mother. My father stands at the podium provided for him as the press snaps as many photos as they can _' I don't know how my Father does it, I'd go blind with all these camera flashes. Hell I feel like I AM going blind'_ I see someone in the crowd who catches my eye, tall with jet black hair I cant make out anything else as he is too far away, _' Who is he? It's mysterious the way he is standing just caught my attention almost as if he was waiting for something?;He must be what about my age? He cant be much older than I am at least he doesn't look it'_ My trance must have been noticeable because I am jerked out of it by my Mother elbowing me to pay attention. I look around for him again but I cant seem to find him. _' Hmm he must have left'._ I thought as I turn my attention back to my father as he says"I also intend to set up a neighborhood watch in certain areas, anyone who..."

My father stopped talking and was looking in the sky. I turned to look in the direction he was staring. Then I saw it there was black smoke coming this way and fast!

 _"Death Eaters!"_ my mom yelled...

 _'Huh, what's a Death Eater?'_ I wondered. The smoke turned into people dressed in black robes with wands. They started attacking; every one ran in different directions to hide but I couldn't move. I stood there shocked. There were five of them and two had grabbed my parents. I smirked darkly.

"Big mistake! Let them go!" I was so angry that I started to glow a rather dark amber color. _'This is new? Yet feels somewhat familiar?'_ I thought confused

"Come with us, and we will let them go" , a man with long platinum blond hair said.

"Ha ha ha... Nope... I'd let them go if I were you. That's your first warning and I have a thing with threes!" I was getting angrier. Fireballs were forming in my hands out of nowhere. I was scared, angry and confused all at the same time; again this was new but the power I could feel surging through me some how felt natural. I couldn't help thinking what in the hell is happening, but at the same time thinking where did it come from and why me. Little did I know my life was about to change forever.

"Whoa!" I threw one of the fire balls at the platinum blond haired guy. It hit his right shoulder and he screamed, before vanishing in a black cloud of smoke. I threw another fireball at another man but he saw it coming and vanished and the fireball hit a nearby tree it went up in flames.

 _Uh oh, Papa is not gonna like that_ , I thought.

As if on cue, rain began pouring down putting out the tree, and thunder sounded. A lightning bolt hit the guy who I missed, and he vanished.

I turned my attention to a woman with long curly black hair and a long black dress. She started to run, but before she could get too far, tree roots came out of the ground and grabbed her. Crows came out of nowhere and started attacking her. As she was screaming in pain I hear my mother screaming

 _"Aaaaahhhhhhh...!"_

I started to get even angrier. I turn to my parents

 _"What Are You Doing To My Mother?"_ I Yelled

Big crows started to fly around us as I stepped away from the dark haired lady. The tree roots let her go, and she vanished as the tree roots submerged back into the ground. I drew fire in one hand and water in the other. I Didn't understand what was happening I just somehow knew what to do.

"Sorry ,Mama and Papa", I said, then shot water their way. The two remaining guys let them go, but didn't vanish until I sent a few fire balls and crows at them. I ran to my parents.

"Mama, Papa, you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, Harley, we are okay" they replied.

My father continued."We need to go home and talk to Amaelea."

"Why do we need to talk to my nanny?" I replied

"Because I know she can explain this" he said looking around at the now smoldering tree and torn up ground. I waved my hand in a sweeping motion and all the damage that had been done was no more, the tree went from black to its original brown and green state and the ground where the tree roots came up went back to it's old flat self. I noticed the people of the city coming out from hiding looking around dazed and confused as if it might have been just a dream.

"Yeah I would like to know what that was" I replied.


	2. The Letter

The Letter

When we get home; my nanny who I guess I could also call my Aunt; Amaelea greeted us at the door in a panic.

"Mr. Quinzel, Mrs. Quinzel are you guys okay I heard the gist of the attack on the live news".Amaelea asks my parents as they nod… I look over to the tv to see a recap of the morning's news I see my father talking the stopping and looking off past the camera then I hear screams and the camera falls all you can see is the bottom of the stage then more screams come and then indescribable swooshing noises then more screams. How did I do that? I think to myself as I listen to the events unfold...

"On another note Miss. Harleen you have mail" Amaelea says smiling but when she made eye contact with my mother; her smile faded as if something had happened before that was not an occasion to smile about.

"Okay, I have two questions. First one is for mama " I said

"Okay Harley" She replied I continued

"What was that? you yelled death eaters you know what they were?" I asked.

"Yes... I do I didn't want you to know this but I am a full-blooded witch we hid this from you because we wanted to let you live a normal life not that being a witch is a bad thing it can just be dangerous" she replied…

"Dangerous? Really Mama? Daddy is the mayor of Gotham, we have a panic room and Gotham is only the most dangerous city in the USA. Well, aside from Metropolis I guess" I say with a cheeky smile; before a thought crosses my mind.

"Wait; I'm a witch...and I am only now finding out about this?" I asked slightly peeved.

"Harley; I think it's time we told you about my past; my past when I lived in London." Mama said as she leads me, Daddy, and Amaelea into the sitting room, suddenly it made sense as to why we had a sitting room, and why Mama and Amaelea had tea every day at noon. She soon continued as Amaelea poured Daddy and her a tea; two sugars each and a drop of creamer...yuck; and poured me a glass of chocolate milk.

"It all started when I went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; speaking of Amaelea, the letter addressed to Harley; was it from him?" Mama asked as Amaelea nodded contently.

"Surprised that he actually accepted the role of Headmaster, last time we saw him he was teaching Transfiguration." Amaelea said as I snapped my fingers.

"People focus, please." I said as my father glared at me.

"Harley..." He scolded; I sunk into my chair, my eyes to the floor.

"Sorry Daddy." I muttered.

"Anyway, as I said before, the story begins at Hogwarts. I believe the year was 1942. I was in my 3rd year of Hogwarts, the ripe old age of 14, and I had caught the eye of one Tom Marvolo Riddle; well I guess that use to be his name..." Mama said trailing off for a slight second.

"Rachel?" Amaelea asked.

"Sorry, kinda got caught up in the memories; seems like only yesterday. Moving on; we had been getting attacks left and right by an unknown creature, killing off Muggle-borns...oh uh witches and wizards who had non-magical parents, like your father." Mama said.

"Rachel..." Amaelea breathed.

"No, as far as I am concerned, he is her father; Tom, well I guess Voldemort is his name now, was nothing more then a mistake I made in my youth, yes it gave me my daughter, but a mistake none-the-less. So many people were hurt because of what I did when I was one of them!" Mama screamed practically jumping out of her chair to stand nearly toe to toe with Amaelea.

"You were different than Bella and all them; where they wanted nothing but chaos and power, you were only in it for love! You thought you could change him, but by the time you had come into his life he had already made that blasted Horcrux. We are lucky; lucky you hear me, that his own ego and want for power was the downfall of him, he's gone, dead. Let the past go! I gave up my right to magic when I freed you from his grasp; you came to me, Papa and I were just about to go to bed when you Apparated and crashed through our dining room table almost 12 years ago!" Amaelea said as she stood there unfazed by my mother's wild eyes; what had happened in the past I wondered, but I knew when Mama got like this, to let it blow it over, this apparently had been held back for many, many years.

"And I..." Mama started.

"Rachel, you don't have to relive those memories." Daddy said.

"No, this needs to be said. She has a right to know who her real father is." Mama said as she slowly turned her gaze to me, tears her eyes, tears. In my eleven years of life; I had never seen my mother cry, she was so airy, so bright and cheery. What could her past have been to make her like this? I had questions, but I decided for once, to keep them bottled for a while; this was my mother's time to release all that pent-up anger.

"You weren't to blame for those witches and wizards; Lily, James, Peter, the Longbottoms, just to name a few." Amaelea said.

"You see this? This makes me responsible!" Mama yelled back almost as loud as Selena Kyle from school, and that girl could yell; as she did she rolled up her sleeve and turned her right arm to the air; an old tattoo sat there, a skull with a snake sliding out of its mouth. Wait? The snake was moving, and when the hell did Mama get a tattoo.

"You were branded because you had no other choice! Unlike Bella, Lucius, and Sirius; you tried to change Tom, by the time you wanted out you were too far in." Amaelea said. This Tom person; sounded something like Joker, the leader of a damn mafia, and he was rotting in Arkham.

"I'm sorry ok." Mama said as she turned to me; and taking a few steps before falling to her knees and wrapping her arms around me, tears staining my blazer as she sobbed.

"I hoped you would be a squib, a non-magical witch, I never wanted this life for you. But it's clear now that Voldemort is on the rise again, your father is trying to come back to life." Mama sobbed as she clutched me, I looked over at Daddy and he just nodded confirmation. I sighed and just rubbed Mama's back.

"He may have been the one who gave me the gift of life...but Daddy will always and forever be Daddy." I say; which caused my mother to cry more.

"Oh, Harley..." Mama breathes as she stands up and wipes her eyes.

"You got the list from the letter?" Mama asks looking at Amaelea; who simply nodded.

"Come to think of it, gimme that." I say playfully snatching the letter away from Amaelea and opening it while avoiding the glaring eyes of Daddy.

Sent July 28

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. CHF Warlock, Supreme Mugwump. International Confed. Wizards.

Dear Miss Quinn,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a letter of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins 1 September we await your owl no later than July 31st P.S. I have already taken the liberty to name Amaelea a temporary guardian on the student registration form, as I am quite sure it would be tedious keep traveling back and forth from Gotham to England every year.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

I pulled out the second page and read;

First-year students require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (Black for day wear)

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (Black with silver fastenings)

PLEASE NOTE all pupils clothing should carry name tags COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

1\. The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) By Miranda Goshawk

2\. A History of Magic By Bathilda Bagshot

3\. Magical Theory By Adalbert Waffling

4\. A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration By Emric Switch

Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi By Phyllida Spore

Drafts and Potions By Arsenius Tigger

Beasts and Where to Find Them By Newt Scamander

Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection By Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT:

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (Pewter, Standard size 2)

1 Set Glass or Crystal Phials

1 Telescope

1 Set Brass Scales

Students may also bring an Owl, Cat or Toad PARENTS PLEASE NOTE THAT FIRST YEAR STUDENTS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK.

"Harley go and pack your things, we are going on a road trip." Mama says back to her cheerful self as she rolls back down her sleeve.

"A road trip...where?" I ask.

"Diagon Ally." Amaelea says with a smile before ushering me upstairs to help me pack. As we packed most of my things; clothes, hygiene products, my stuffed teddy Hero, and the book series I was reading, again, for the millionth time, the series was so good, love, action, murder, mystery the works; Amaelea turned to me and got down to my level.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked me, and I nodded.

"Yeah, a little less confused, but still kinda shook. I mean, Daddy isn't my real dad?" I ask.

"Sadly no, but as you said, he's been in your life for eleven years, your fath-Voldemort, has not been at all; so as far as the courts are concerned, he signed the birth certificate; Benjamin Quinzel is your father by law, and that is good enough for us." She says.

"Amaelea, I have a question. I thought witches and wizards used wands, like in the movies. But what happened at the park, is that even possible?" I ask, Amaelea stood up and sighed.

"I'm not quite sure what happened between you and the Death Eaters, but I am sure Dumbledore will; he is one of only two wizards to ever master after years of training what you did in only your second magical outburst since the cottage." Amaelea said stuffing Hero; lightly, in my pink spade printed backpack.

"But I thought I burned down the cottage at the lake because I was playing in the kitchen and knocked over the candles?" I ask. Amaelea shook her head.

"Actually; that, that was a lie your mother and I made up to make it less shocking. You happened to actually throw a temper tantrum and, well the gas mane to the cottage burst, well..." She finished with a chuckle and a motion of her hands with a whooshing sound like an explosion. I blushed hard, totally embarrassed.

"It was after that; that Rachel requested Dumbledore put a lock on your magic; however he warned Rachel and me that when Voldemort attempted to rise again; the seal would break, as you play a very important part in a prophecy." She says as she zips up my suitcase.

"What do you mean rise again?" I ask.

"Nearly 12 years ago, the same night your mother crashed through my table; my lovely oak table, I had just carved myself, out of wood, with my father." She said as I waved my hand to get her back on track. "Oh uh...sorry about that, anyway about 12 years ago he ran off too put an end to a prophecy that said a child would be born and would be the downfall of him, a boy born at the end of July. He killed the boy's father first; then the mother. However, as he turned his wand to the child; that beautiful and poor boy who had his mother's eyes; something...happened. According to Dumbledore, it was as if his mother's sacrifice to save him, created some sort of shield and when he cast the Killing Curse it rebounded, killing Voldemort instead." Amaelea said.

"By the time news had reached the American Ministry of Magic; your mother and I had fled to Gotham, she used her magic to dye her hair, change her last name from Riddle, and went into hiding. A month later of course, well, nature called and she threw up a lovely breakfast I had just made her. Then of course about seven months later; she was working as a treasurer at City Hall when she met Ben who was an assistant to the mayor at the time, it was love at first site. Quite beautiful actually, although I am surprised that it did last, what with the Dent fiasco, and well, I'm sure you know all about how your father became mayor." Amaelea said smiling. I smirked; of course, I did, it wasn't a typical happy story, or one to be proud of, but Daddy did have a hand in helping Jim Gordon; a Lieutenant in Gotham County Police Department and of course the infamous Batman at bringing Harvey Dent to justice.

"Anyway two months later they wed; and a month after that, your beautiful beaming, albeit loud, very, very loud, personality graced this world." She said as she hugged me close. "Harley whatever happens; you need to stay safe, and whatever you do; act as if you know nothing about your own lineage. Trust me, the last time a Hier of Slytherin was at Hogwarts; people were attacked, a beautiful, innocent little soul, much like yours was taken from this world. By your father, by Voldemort, and it was much worse than that; an old friend of mine took the blame; however as I was in the wrong when I broke an unbreakable vow held over your mother, Hagrid was innocent, and stripped of the right to do magic, all because your father was such a snake. Fitting isn't it? The Hier of Salazar Slytherin, a snake, much like his houses mascot." Amaelea said with a sarcastic chuckle.

"House?" I asked.

"Think of them like dorms that some of the students at Wayne Prep have. They are named after the four founders of Hogwarts; Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and of course Salazar Slytherin." Amaelea said.

"Oh I get it now; what house was Mama in?" I asked.

"Well she had to meet your father somewhere...so of course...she was in Slytherin, and she did great there. Well according to the Head of the House; Professor Slughorn. Though to be fair, if you get selected to be in Slytherin, I know you will do great. Just, mind Severus, I swear that man hasn't changed one bit since he graduated still as cold, still as calculated; oh wait, that's you." Amaelea said.

"Hey! How am I cold and calculated?" I counter.

"And who was it that poured three or four boxes of frogs into the cheerleader locker room before the big game?" Amaelea fired back with a smirk.

"What I warned Kyle that if she stepped out of line again, I'd make a fool outta her; and when they ran out into the gym in only their bras and panties...priceless." I smirk, but again, the glare came my way and I froze again; why, why was it always the look?

"Anyway back to...back to what you were saying about Voldemort, what exactly did he do to attack the school?" I ask.

Now, three of the four coexisted quite harmoniously together; however one did not." Amaelea started.

"I have a good guess who." I said cheekily before I got Amaelea's famous glare; only three things in this world scared me, Mama, Daddy's disappointed voice, and Amaelea's glare, it was like she was seeing into my soul, and suddenly, it gets cold in the room. Well if looks could kill I guess.

"Salazar Slytherin wished to be more...selective with the students who walked through Hogwarts halls, he believed that only those of pure bloodlines, not half-and-half, and certainly not Muggle-born witches and wizards; or as he called dirty blood, Mud-bloods he called them. Such a negative term, just because one is born with magical powers from a non-magical family doesn't make the magic they have any less real or less powerful." Amaelea paused for a second to let everything sink in; what was she trying to warn me of? "Look at me for example; my mom and dad were regular people, unaware of the Wizarding world. When I was 3, I kinda made the car float over traffic because I really wanted ice cream, and so my parents, scared out of their minds, and rightfully so, put me in an orphanage where I was adopted by my Papa, and then I went to Hogwarts where I outshone all the other Ravenclaw's and even my older sister." She said proudly. "I was the most powerful witch in my House, of course, Voldemort...sorry just now realized I've been talking about him with the words your father...was just a wee bit stronger than me." She finished.

"Um Amaelea, nice history lesson, doesn't explain the Voldemort attack." I said snapping my fingers.

"Right, and snap your fingers again little lady and I will make sure that Hero there "falls out" of your backpack." She teases and I hug Hero close as if I was afraid of losing him, what, I may be eleven, but I was a young eleven. "That's what I thought; anyway, legends say that when the other three thought different of Salazar he left the school; but not before leaving a beast in a chamber he created somewhere in the castle; for years, from the first Headmaster, to the Headmaster of my time Professor Dipit, and now even the most wisest, Albus Dumbledore; they have searched the castle top to bottom; with no sign of the chamber. It has fallen into legend; but when the student was killed that fateful day, I figured Voldemort had something to do with it. I saw him sulking around; in fact he had even had a chat with Dumbledore before he found Hagrid in front of a chest; your mother and I were walking in the halls when we saw him wave his wand at Hagrid, but what he was aiming for was behind him, I didn't see what he was aiming at or what ran out of the closet; but I heard Voldemort blame Hagrid for the death and the attacks, and since of course the chamber had been deemed only a myth. Of course, the Minister pointed the finger at Hagrid, because, parents were threatening to pull their kids from classes; your Grandparents and my Papa included." Amaelea says. "However, just as Hagrid had been stripped of the right to use magic, and his wand destroyed; the attacks stopped." She finished.

"So, what is to say that attacks won't happen again because I am there; you said it yourself, attacks haven't happened since the first Heir of Slytherin was at the school, and as much as we can sweep it under the rug, as much as Daddy is my Daddy, as much as we deny it to ourselves. I am the daughter of Tom Riddle...that makes me the Heir now." I say with fear in my voice. Amaelea pulled me into her arms instantly and I saw Mama watching from the door.

"Mama I'm scared; what if I turn out like he did?" I ask. My mother was beside me in an instant, dropping to her knees to look me in the eyes.

"Harley baby; you are nothing like that monster, throwing frogs into a locker room is nowhere near killing millions of innocent people for the reason of power." She says. "You have a pure soul baby, as long as you don't let it slip that you are the daughter of Lord Voldemort, and you stay true to being not Harley Riddle, but Harley Quinzel; you'll be just fine." She whispered stroking my hair like she always did.

"But if he is trying to rise up again...won't he come for me?" I ask.

"He doesn't know you exist, baby...I didn't even know I was pregnant when I left him. But if you seek comfort, if you seek the feeling of being safe, and untouchable. Then once you're at school; befriend Harry Potter. Even if Volde-even if your father knew you existed, the prophecy states that it is only Harry who can defeat him; the worst he would do is try to get you to join him; and if that happens. Kick him where the sun doesn't shine once for me okay?" She said. And I chuckled.

"Okay, Mama." I said as I looked up at her.

"That's my girl, now before we go..why don't I take you down to St. Clair's Everything Boutique and get your hair done just the way you like it, pink on one side, blue on the other, in pigtails." She said. My eyes lit up and I smiled.

"Does Daddy approve." I ask. She leaned in.

"He doesn't need to know." She whispered.

"But..." I started but she pressed her finger gently to my lips.

"I can make him think nothing has been done to your hair with a simple concealment charm." She says.

"Uh, Rachel, maybe I should do the concealment charm? It's been a while since you've used the magic of that magnitude." Amaelea said.

"But you know as well as I do that the American..." Mama started.

"I'm here on a Green Card, as far as magic's concerned I answer to Fudge, and if he doesn't yell at Hagrid for that blasted flying motorbike of his; I'm pretty sure an hour or two of concealment, while we are at Diagon Alley, won't be to much hassle, and besides I did what I did for the betterment of my friend," Amaelea said.

"Yes well, keep Ben distracted; he's sure to notice my Corvette is gone for a few hours." Mama said taking my hand and quietly sneaking me out the back door to the garage. Well, I guess this is where my story really begins.  
_

Author's Note: I'm BAAAAACCCCCKKKKK! Boo ya baby! So a lot of things have happened since the last time I updated; gosh that seems like forever ago...Oh wait...it was! First off, writer's block is a massive bitch, secondly, I got engaged to my loving fiancé and co-writer TheAlphaWolfe90; who without him I wouldn't be here right now writing this as I had been soooo stuck for sooooo long. But unlike him, I am back at the helm of my story, don't worry though if any of his fans are here reading this. I will have him up and running in about 3 days...or else I will find my trusty baseball bat and show him a bat is much better then a stupid sword. Harley Out...PEACE!


	3. Maestro

We get into mamas corvette, buckle up and she starts the car and pushes the button to open the three car garage door. We head down the long driveway of 2326 Broome Street, mama stopping at the end of the driveway making sure there are no cars, of course, there are none she turns left onto Broome St going all the way to the corner of Broome and Kane the location of the infamous Wayne enterprises. We stop as it is a red light and prepare to turn left onto Kane St.

"Next stop Iveys mom and aunts boutique 1947 Kane St." mama says with a smile I just nod suddenly realizing I have to leave my best friend. Tears fill my eyes.

"Baby, whats wrong?" she asks me sounding concerned. The waterworks start a between sobs I manage to blubber

"I... will... have ...to... lose ... Ivey!"

"You won't lose her you never will, you can write her every day and come home to visit her on holidays, tell her where you are going and that you miss her, write her and visit her when you can leave school she is a very intelligent girl she will understand" she replied in a soothing voice.

"Promise?" I ask as we pull into The boutique; think of it as two very different sisters wanting to work together with different businesses so half the store is a salon the other a party planning place... Weird I know, but hey it works.

"yes Harley I have never encountered a friendship as strong as yours and Ivey's." she says I am content with that. We get out of the car mama locks it. We barely get into the door before I hear a cry I knew all too well coming from Ivey's loft above the boutique.

"Ma!" Ivey yells out in a panicked voice as she descended her ladder; of course like I was a city girl, Ivey was the polar opposite of me, flannel, braided ponytail, denim jeans and of course cowboy boots; though those currently were placed by the door. The girl was crazy, she could wear her hat, boots, and a leather jacket in the winter; in the winter, I have no idea if you've been to Gotham but I would prefer summer over winter; honestly, I blame Canada, so close to us. Anyhoo, I was being led into the hair boutique by Ivey's aunt Mary and of course she is chatting my mother's ears off; apparently she had run into quite the looker down at the dog park, well Daisy; her cocker spaniel bit him, I think the little girl is tired of just having a mother, poor thing. But as I am being sat down I hear Ivey talking to her mother in a rather hyper and dismayed voice.

"But Ma what about all my friends here in Gotham? Harley, Bruce? I mean Bruce will be fine what with his parent's fortune he would barely notice I was gone, I mean for the sake of our famous applesauce ever since his parent's died he has been rather quiet. But Harley, if I go away, especially to Scottland, Ma; you know I need my Sugarcube there to keep me entertained." She said although she sounded like it was all one big long sentence.

"Ivey calm down and say that again?" Ivey's mother asked as she walked across with some tea for Mary, but paused in the entranceway.

"Well, I better go get another cup; Ivey you have company." She said as she turned on her heels to go back to the kitchen nook.

"Sugarcube!" Ivey proclaimed as she ran in to hug me before realizing I currently had my hair in a sink being washed.

"Hey, Ivey," I say smiling; my day had gone from good to bad, to awkward, to good again, and now great. Ivey always made my day.

"I heard you tell your mom you were changing school's Ivey; where to?" My mother asked as she looked up from her magazine since Mary was focused on washing my hair; I swear that woman was a perfectionist.

"Apparently I have magic powers of some sort and am being shipped off to this school called Hogwarts in about; oh I dunno, I think about 3 or 4 days." Ivey says; when I hear that I dart up out of the sink in shock.

"Wait you're a witch as well? Me too!" I proclaim as Mary glares at me.

"I wasn't done yet young lady, back in the sink." She says gently lowering my head back down.

"Sorry." I say before continuing. "Well I guess we are going to be classmates; I'm going too." I say looking over at Ivey who suddenly started beaming and squealing jumping up and down. I laughed, that was Ivey for you, I couldn't say anymore as she darted out of the salon and went to find her mother still squealing and, well, being Ivey.

After my hair was washed, Mary started dying my hair, well only at least four strands so they fit together when in pigtails on each side of my head. The left side was a bright red, and the right side was a light blue. After my hair was dyed and put up we joined the St. Clair's for lunch before I embraced Ivey.

"See you in 3 days." I say as she squeezes me.

"Righty-o Sugarcube." She says back before my mother leads me back to the car and we headed home.

Once we get home; Amealea beckons me into the reading room, it was small and there was a fire lit in the fireplace. I sat down in the recliner as she sat on the couch.

"I need you to call two owls Harley; I need to send a good friend a message as my summer cottage was hibernating. long story short as I was working here I had shut off the magic furnace since of course I am no longer legally allowed to use magic, Dumbledore set me up with a furnace that when lit will allow magic to be used to do the household chores easier so I can focus on more pressing matters. We also have to reply to Dumbledore saying you will be attending Hogwarts". Amaelea said I closed my eyes and called out to the closest owl, however, unlike the park I felt nothing, no magic swelling up inside me.

"Focus Harley, focus on the nature around us, the birds, the sky. Focus on the forests behind Wayne Manor, and call out to the owls. You can do it. Have faith in yourself." Amealea said softly as she watched me. I breathed in softly and focused again, clearing my mind of, well, everything that had happened in the past day and a half. Suddenly I heard it the hooting of not one but two owls; and when I opened my eyes, two massive barn owls sat on the table beside Amealea's chair. She grinned and stroked the one on the back of its neck as the second one cleaned it's wing feathers.

"Very good Harley" Amaelea grabbed two pieces of paper and started writing on one:

 ** _'Dear Albus,_**

 ** _This is Amaelea. Harley is very excited and can not wait to attend Hogwarts._**

 ** _Sincerely, Harleen Quinzel and Amaelea'_**

She tied the letter up and to one of the owls and whispered to it as she placed her head against the massive birds; the owl cooed happily and with its massive wings, gave a push then the bird took off. Amaelea smiled before she begins writing on the second piece of paper.

 ** _' Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,_**

 ** _It is Amaelea, I am writing to you to ask a favor. He who must not be named has started threatening Rachel he found her and sent death eaters to attack Gotham. We need a safe place to stay until term at Hogwarts begins as my cottage needs to be prepared and won't be until after term starts. We are Going to Diagon Alley by Flew powder to pick up Harley's school supplies. I was wondering if you could bring Ginny, Ron and that old car of yours there and meet us. I am sorry it is so sudden but you are the only one Friends i am still close with. We will have things from here packed._**

 ** _Sincerely, Amaelea_**

She tied up the letter and whispered to the bird again and the bird flew off much like it's partner before it did; however, the bird looked back at me before it did and gave a silent nod of the head.

"The next stop is Diagon Ally." Amaelea said looking over at Mama who had graced us with her presence.

"I haven't been there in years, hope nothing much has changed." She said as she and Daddy grabbed their coats from the front door; I grabbed mine, as well as Amealea, took hers from the back of the chair she had been sitting on. I look at them all and head towards the front door when Mama stops me.

"No Harley, We go by the floo network." mama says heading back into the sitting room to Daddy's desk she opens a drawer and pulls out a long skinny box opens it, stares at it for three minutes then takes a wand out of the box. 'never knew that was there, mind you daddy's desk has always been off limits, so makes sense I haven't seen it.' Mama grabs my hand and leads me into our grand hallway; connecting to the upstairs and to the rest of the house. she stops in front of our broom closet and waits for amaelea and daddy to catch up then taps the lily on the door.

"So that's why that is the only door with a lily, What's it stand for mama?" I ask her

"Oh. I don't know, it's my Favorite Flower" she replies she opens the door and ushers us in and closes the door behind us, I look around to see a large room with a big armoury, a chest and a fireplace big enough for a person to stand in with a flower pot of greyish black powder on the floor beside it. mama opens the chest and pulls out a small coin purse and puts her purse in it, shoot Harley go get your bags, actually just open the door for a minute, I do as I am told thinking about how the bag can fit mamas purse, I come to the conclusion that it is charmed

"Accio Harley's suitcase and pink spade backpack," mama says pointing her wand at the door: my bags come flying into the room and I shut the door. Mama takes my suitcase and backpack and puts them in the charmed bag also.

"Now to travel by floo powder you take some powder in your hand and drop it as you say very clearly Die-ah-gone-ally just like that Amaelea will go first to show you and wait for you on the other side" mama says Amaelaea does as she is told: she grabs some floo powder and says

"Die-Ah-gone-ally" almost as soon as she dropped the powder she vanished in green flames.

" Alright Harley think you can do it your father will come after you and I after him" mama askes me

" Yeah, I think so I'm scared" I reply

"Harley don't be scared it will be fun, besides any falter in your voice could make you end up somewhere you really don't want to be" mama replies

Just stay calm and go when you are ready" she continues. I take a deep breath step up to the pot grab some powder, then step into the fireplace close my eyes and very clearly like mama said I drop the powder.

"Die-ah-gone-ally" I say and in a whoosh of green flames I end up in a tavern I look around to see Amaela sitting at a table with three teas and a glass of milk, I go sit down beside her and ask where we are

" We are not quite in Diagonally yet we are in the wizard pub called the Leaky Cauldron" she replies I take a sip of my milk as daddy appears in the fireplace and walks out. He sits down beside me and Amaelea hands hip his tea telling him to drink if he feels weak from traveling, he does. Not even three minutes later mama appears and joins us, sitting beside Amaelea

"When we are done, we need to go to the back of the Leaky Cauldron there is an entrance to diagonally in a small walled courtyard with a dustbin," mama says. We all finish then mama leads us to the back and into a small room it is a tiny bit crowded once we are all in and the door is closed. we are facing a wall with three semi missing bricks one on top of two kinda like a small pyramid mama taps the third brick up and second across from the dustbin. I stare in amazement as the bricks in the center start to move and split apart making an archway leading to Diagonally; upon walking through the archway Mama says

"Harley Welcome to Diagonally" I look around to see men, women, and children dressed in robes of all sorts of colors, people carrying cauldrons, books, bags and even some with brooms.

"First stop, Gringotts wizard bank" Mama says

Amaelea you don't mind taking her in those carts make me sick"

Mama finished, the thought making her look quite sick

"Of course Rachel, it would be my pleasure." Amaelea says as mama hands me a small key from inside the little pouch.

We get to Gringotts Wizard Bank and stop outside

"Now before we go in Gringotts is run by Goblins pesky but very clever." Amaelea said. We walked in and she went up to a clerk and cleared her throat.

"Yes" the goblin said

"We are here to access Harleen Grace Quinzel's account"

"Does Miss Harleen have her key?" He asked in a raspy voice I assumed it was the key that Amaelea gave me so I handed it to him. He led us through a dark tunnel then we came to a slightly of a better lit area mine cart came up behind it a little goblin stepped out and walked over to us. "I am Griphook if you will follow me please?" he led us to the cart he came out of and got in. So did we as if on cue the carts started to move all of a sudden we went flying downwards then straight again I could have sworn I saw a Dragon. The cart came to a quick stop then Griphook got out and led us to vault 508 and opened the door.

"Thank you Griphook" I replied when I looked in I couldn't believe my eyes there was so much money …

"Holy... How did I get this much?" I asked

"Your grandparents my father and your parents and I have been saving since the day you were born in case you got your Hogwarts letter one day and you did so here we are." I grabbed as much as I could fit in a coin bag the goblin at the desk had given me I take three handfuls of the gold coins Galleons, 16 sickles the silver one and 7 of the bronze one Knuts and let Griphook close the door he gave me the key and I ask Amalea how much I grabbed she counted it told me what they all were and what they were worth and that five hundred wizard currency should be plenty we get back into the cart. The passage back to the lobby was a long and twisty one. we came to a stop and got out Amaelea almost fell over. A red-headed man with a young girl looks about 9-10 also redheaded were standing outside Talking with my Parents when we leave the bank

"Ah, Arthur Weasley so good to see you. I suppose you got my owl then?"

"Yes, we did. I am pleased to see you too Amaelea, Rachel, Ben and you must be Harley. Mrs. Weasley was pleased you asked us for help usually it's the other way around" he joked

"Yeah the good old days" Amaelea replied

"Harleen this is Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley their father Arthur Weasley." Mama said as she introduced me.

"Hello I am Harleen Quinzel, please call me Harley or Harley Quinn and I am very pleased to meet you all."

"Miss. Harleen we have to get your school stuff now..." Amaelea says

"Amaelea, You know I don't like being called Harleen, Why do you always insist on calling me it?" I huffed

"Sorry, Harley I have been for years, forgot you asked to be called Harley" Amaeleas replies

"We are coming back into Diagon Alley at some point why don't you just come with us?" Arthur says

"Can I get a cat first?" I asked and Amalea rolls her eyes

"I don't see why not as long as Amaelea approves it will be staying at her house," mama says looking at Amaelea for an answer

"Yes of course" Amaelea replied we walked to the pet store when I went in a little black and white kitten looking as if it were wearing a tuxedo came running at me and jumped into my arms...

 _'I am Maestro, and YOU are mine'_ He said... Amaelea went to pay for Maestro as he climbed up to my shoulder and purred loudly.

"Aw, dad can I please get one as well?" Ginny asked.

"No Ginny you have plenty of animals at home" Mr. Weasley replied

"Sorry to interrupt but Dad, Mum has dinner on, and I need to speak to Fred and George about something." Ron said, Arthur looked down at his son and smiled.

"You are absolutely correct; well shall we head back to the Burrow?" Arthur asked as I had been handed a cat carrier and two bowls for Maestro, placing him in the carrier with little problem.

"I think that is a great plan Arthur we are exhausted and I am sure Harleen wants to get to bed we have all got a big week" Amaelea says

"Harley..." mama says then there is a long pause as she gets down to my level and continues.

"I love you we both do, but we have to go home now, we will write you every day, be good listen to the Weasley's and Amaelea. Don't be scared" she finishes hugging me, I start crying; I have never been away from my parents for more than two weeks of summer camp, now ill be gone a whole year maybe more. My father comes to hug me next

"Bye Princess, you will be great do great, just stay true to the good girl I know you are" he says calling me the nickname he always did. I finish saying my goodbyes and my parents finally part ways and Arthur says

"Well, should we start heading home now it is getting late and we are all I am sure hungry" He starts walking and Ginny grabs my free hand as I carried Maestro's cat carrier in the other

"Thanks" I replied. I realized she was walking me to her father's car. We get to the car me Ginny and Ron in the back Amaelea and Arthur in the front I passed out I am going to assume 40 minutes in, I was unsure of how long I slept but soon I woke to Ginny yelling excitedly in my ear.

"Harleen... Harley...! This is my house the burrow isn't much but its home." Ginny said rather excited


	4. The Burrow

**The Burrow**

"Harley… Harley. Wake up we are here." Ginny says I open my eyes and get out to see a house or more like an assortment of what looks like differently sized sheds plopped onto a house looking thing that has to be held up with magic there was no possible way it could be standing otherwise, I thought to myself.

We get inside the house I notice it is fairly cluttered but it still has the most welcoming vibes I have ever felt a short redheaded woman comes up to us.

"Hello my name is Molly Weasley, I am so very pleased to meet you!" She says hugging me tightly. The house smelled wonderful aside from what I think was chicken… She walked back to the stove I walked up to her and said

"My name is Harley Quinn," Again Ginny comes out of nowhere and says

"Mum says you get to stay in my room... You wanna come see it?" I guess I'll have to get used to her popping up at random times. I thought. I followed her up a long and steep twisty staircase to the first-floor landing before stopping she opened the door and then closed it behind us… it was kind of tight with two beds in it, she had a matching wooden dresser and nightstands. Her walls were a light pink and she had white curtains and white cushions on her window seat.

" Well, what do you think?" She asked

"I love it, it's cozy" I replied I noticed that the people in her posters were moving…

"And where I am from my posters don't move" I giggled.

"Yeah, ours do. Pictures do too!" she replied

"That's kind of cool. All of them move?" before she could answer we hear

"Girls Dinner" Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs to us and Ginny turned to smile at me.

"That's Mum we are having chicken, cheesy garlic mashed potatoes, Mums awesome caramel carrots, green beans, and Mums homemade zucchini bread. Ginny says we both run downstairs and Mrs. Weasley says

"Harley you first" I grabbed a plate from the table and she started to load my plate up when she got to the meat I stopped her…

"No thank you. I am sorry I don't eat meat" I said

"Oh that's quite alright dear there is plenty of everything else" she replied smiling she finished with her bread then told me to go sit at the table. While I waited I looked around at the house it was so cute and cozy the dishes were doing themselves. There is a clock with a bunch of spoons with pictures of each family member, with various locations being school, home, work, traveling etc.. I figured it was to tell Molly where everyone was. Ron starts stuffing his face Molly walks up behind him and smacks him upside the head saying

"Ronald Bilius Weasley we have guests stop eating this instant. Manners please not everyone is seated and Harley has asked that we take a moment of silence"

Once everyone was sitting down we all took a moment of silence and then started to eat. Again Ron stuffing his face like the food was going out of style. I guessed this was normal for him as Molly was constantly instructing him to slow down chew his food properly and to mind his manners.

"This is amazing Mrs. Weasley" I said

"Oh please call me Molly. And thank you, Harley!" She said smiling. Arthur pipes up

"Harleen you were raised by muggles this is fascinating what do your parents do in the muggle world?"

"My dad is the Mayor of Gotham?" I replied

"What is a mayor is it a fun job?" he asks

"A mayor is Gotham city's version of the minister of magic here just without the magic and not particularly fun. I do hear quite the funny stories though. Like one lady locked herself in her bathroom somehow and called my dad for help. It is mostly just paperwork and press conferences ." I reply giggling.

"How in the bloody hell does one lock themselves in a bathroom arent the locks on the inside?" Ron asked laughing his ass off

"Language Ronald, we have a guest" Ginny pipes up before I can answer.

"She is Gothams crazy cat lady who lives under a train bridge. Her grandfather clock fell blocking her door when the 11 am train went by, with all her cats and living under the train tracks that woman really needs to bolt her furniture to walls and the ground" I laughed but before anything else could be said Arthur cuts in and asks about my mother

"Aaahhh interesting, now what about your mother?" Arthur asks

"She is a witch I never found out until today, But she works as Gotham city halls treasurer in the muggle world, She got her job 12 years ago its how her and daddy met. Her job is to manage and administer any financial properties and liabilities Gotham city Hall runs into." I reply

"Ohhh very fascinating" Arthur replies. Amaelea speaks up.

"Okay about Harley now. She has an affinity for all of the elements. Earth, Air, Water, Fire, Spirit which allows her to communicate with animals and can use magic wandless and non verbally"

"There are only two wizards ever who are able to do that; Dumbledore and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" Arthur points out

"Voldemort." I say under my breath; however, no one managed to hear it; thankfully.

"That means she will be one of the greatest witches of her age, should she chooses to say on a good path which I believe she will; she will do great things" Molly cuts in before she breathes a sigh of relief.

" Now when you are all done it's off to bed. De- Gnoming starts in the morning.." Looking at us kids, but looking more at Ron and his two brothers as if she thought they were planning something. Ginny and I quickly head back upstairs whispering about stuff.

"What is De-gnoming?" I asked

"We have to swing around little gnomes until they are dizzy; making it hard for them to find their way back to the gardens then we throw them as far as we can over our fence to get them out of our gardens they are really obvious and would attract muggles, sorry non-magic folk. They are dumb they laugh if you don't do it right. It is fun though"She replied as we continued our nighttime routines before going to lie down and falling asleep.

"Harley wake up we have to start… Hello, Wake Up!" Ginny screams at me

"Huh, Wha Wait What time is it?" I asked sleepily

"7:15 we have ten minutes till the sun comes up and we have to start then" she replied

"Holy early" I replied she handed me a pair of old jeans, a tee shirt, and an old yellow sweater

"Old clothes we are going to get dirty put your hair up" She said softly before heading down stairs; I followed of course to the smell of eggs cooking along with peppers, onions, and all the other good stuff.

"Morning morning; I hope you slept well. Are you up for eggs? A spot of breakfast before we begin." Molly said sweetly.

"Yes I do and I slept well thanks" I replied

"How would you like them?" She replied turning to the stove.

"Over easy please" I responded sitting at the table

"Alrighty, two over easy eggs coming up" She said smiling, and a few minutes later there is a plate of two eggs, toast, and sliced tomatoes.

After we finish eating and then head to go outside ginny hands me a pair of boots and we go outside the boys are already out there wrestling waiting for the sun. We waited another five minutes and then they started to come. I stood back and watched for a bit to understand fully what to do. I ran up to a gnome grabbed it by its feet and swung it around and tried to throw it over the fence but I missed and as Ginny mentioned he got up and laughed at me, pointing a long finger at me.

"How rude" I say grabbing another gnome and trying again and throwing it the gnome just missing as Ron's head he ducked at just the right moment to grab a gnome. He too landed outside the fence got mad and ran away. We continued on until noon molly calls us to lunch grilled cheese and tomato soup. we go back out I grabbed the first gnome I see and swing it around till he and I got dizzy I threw it and it just past the fence I had to sit Ginny comes up and jokingly says

"A little less swinging next time" She giggled I smiled she helped me back up and got back to it before I knew it it was getting dark and we were done for today. We go inside and Ginny says we have to go wash up and changed for dinner so we go upstairs and change we both end up in purple shirts. We go to the bathroom only to be bombarded by boys

"Ladies first." I say pulling Ginny and me to the front we wash our hands and faces then leave the bathroom again the smell of food wafted through the house and as we head downstairs Sheppard's Pie was placed at the table as Molly brought a plate to me.

"Here Harley I made a meatless one for you I hope you like it never made it for a vegetarian before, " Molly says I take the plate and go start to eat Ginny follows.

"Oh my god; listen, Molly don't tell my mom but this is so much better than hers." I say as I wipe my mouth. Molly simply smiled as she started eating.

"Thank you dear." after dinner we clean our dishes then onto Ginny's room before we are about to get in bed; when Ginny rolls over and stares at me as I lay on my duplicated bed. there was originally a cot here I was fine with the cot but Molly just wouldn't have it hence the duplicate of Ginny's bed

"So do you have any crushes at home?" She asked me; the way she asked me was because she needed help with someone.

"No, well kind of I saw a boy today liked never seen him before and I think he just disappeared I haven't seen him since mind you I'm here but it's whatever …. What's his name?" I asked she went like 50 shades of red.

"Harry he is a year older than us and is year two in Gryffindor at Hogwarts. " She replied with a blush and a smile

"Oh, how cute now I'm tired can we talk more tomorrow' I replied

"Yeah me as well. Good night." She said as she turned out the light.

Later that night I wake up to go pee and hear mumbling. Curious I head down the stairs slightly to hear more. Ron, Fred, and George planning a sneak out to bust someone out of somewhere. It is a male and he lives in Surrey and it's going down tomorrow night that's all I found out before I go pee and then back to Ginny's room and falling back to sleep.

"Harley, Harley, I can't sleep come flying with me?" Ginny whispers dressed in jeans and a tee shirt and heads for the door as I get out of bed and put pants and a shirt on. She opens the door as quietly as possible and we sneak down the stairs and out the back door to what looks like an old outhouse. She goes and opens the door

"Used to be locked but when I was little I used to break in and ride and then hide my brothers' brooms because they wouldn't let me play Quidditch with them, it hasn't been locked since" She explains as she hands me a broomstick and I smile; she had a dark side, I liked this girl.

"What is Quidditch?" I asked confused by the word.

"It is a game, that witches and wizards play you'll find out soon enough it is hard to explain" She replied mounting her broom. Was she intending to actually fly on that thing?

"Wait what, you guys actually fly on brooms I thought that was just in stories then again i thought witches and wizards weren't real either and I just found out I am one so…what the heck" I say as Ginny flies off I am just about to mount the broom in my hands and attempt to fly when I hear Molly from the door.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley. Get Down here this instant it is way too late for you to be flying" Molly says Ginny groans in defeat and comes out of the sky and lands somewhat smoothly dismounting the broom. Molly holds out both hands and Ginny and I hand her the brooms.

"Now get back to bed before I make you do everybody's chores tomorrow without magic" She continued I follow Ginny back up to her room

"That was exciting," I say sarcastically as Ginny and I head back upstairs.

"Sorry, I don't know how Mum knew she never used to" she replies before turning out the light for the last time tonight.


	5. Diagon Alley

"Where have you been?" I awoke with a start to see Ginny looking under her bed for something as I yawned and sat up on the bed.

"Someone seems to have made mum mad..." Ginny said her voice muffled as she was half under her bed. I smile knowing it was the boys and the mystery boy.

"What are you looking for?" I ask casually as I just watch; Ginny huffs and sits back up.

"My jumper help me look for it?" She asked calmly I nod and head downstairs as she continues to tear apart our room. I finally had a realization that it wasn't in the room and that I was hungry, and so I headed downstairs to see Ron, Fred, and George on the receiving end of a Molly tirade.

"You could have died, you could have been seen! Of course, I don't blame you Harry dear." Molly said smiling at a raven-haired boy, and I smirked, so this was Harry, and Ginny didn't know he was here? Should I tell her? Nah, let it be a surprise.

"They were starving him mum; they had bars on his window." I hear Ron try to at least defend himself, however, Molly caught sight of me over her shoulder.

"Well you best hope I don't put bars on your window; Ronald Weasley...Come Harry dear; time for a spot of breakfast. Harley tuck in as well." Molly said to me, my stomach grumbled which practically made me drop into my place at the table as the others joined me, Harry and I said our hellos and I smirked as I heard Maestro in my head.

'Ginny incoming...'

"That's right Harry; go on tuck in, there you go." I heard Molly say as she placed my omelet on my plate, it looked so good it made my mouth water, but then I smirked again as I heard Ginny running down the stairs.

"Mum! Mummy, have you seen my jumper?" Ginny asked breathlessly.

"Yes dear, it was on the cat." Molly replied; the look that happened next; well it was a good thing I hadn't started eating or I may have choked as Ginny's eyes went wider than saucers when she looked and saw Harry.

"Hello." Harry said politely as Ginny backed away slowly to go and find the dress thief which I assumed by the purr in his voice that it was Maestro; that cat stole my jumper last night.

"Did I say something wrong?' Harry asked, and I shrugged and answered.

"Nah; she's been talking about you all Summer" Ron said annoyed

"Beat me to it." I say chuckling as I see Arthur approaching out of the window.

"Morning Weasleys!" Arthur boomed from the doorway as he entered. "And to you as well Harley." He finished; of course, Arthur had started calling me by the name I had preferred so I wasn't going to correct him. I nodded good morning

"Morning Dad!" The boys yelled.

"Morning Arthur!" Molly yelled

"Busy night last night; nine raids. Nine!" He yelled.

"Raid?" I heard Harry ask.

"Dad works at the Ministry of Magic, in the misuse of Muggle...er...non magical artifacts unit; sorry Harley" Ron corrected himself as I glared, I still not used to the term Muggle

"Apparently Arthur loves the non-magic people; he thinks they are fascinating." I said as I chewed a bit more of my omelet.

"Well now..." Arthur said as he sat down; before glancing at Harry.

"And who are you?" He asked.

"Oh; I'm Harry...Harry Potter." Harry said.

"Good lord...are you really?" Arthur asked. Before continuing. "Well Ron has told us all about you; when did he get here?" That last part was directed towards Molly.

"This morning." Molly said in annoyance. "Your sons flew that enchanted car of yours to Surrey and back last night." She said turning to her husband.

"Did you really? How did it go?" Arthur asked; I, of course, had to swallow my food rather than choke on it as Ron, Fred, George, and Harry all went to respond and Molly shut them all up with a slap to her husband's arm.

"I mean; that was very wrong indeed boys, very wrong of you." Arthur scolded, Ron, and Harry all chuckled and smirked lightly as I heard Errol's weak hoot, so getting up; I opened the right side of the window and the poor owl fell face first into a sink full of water; luckily the letters he was carrying had some sort of waterproofing on them; most likely the doing of this Dumbledore character no doubt.

"Oh look they mailed us our school letters, and Harry's as well; oh and Harley; Amaelea has sent the one you received; seems she forgot it when she took off to London this morning." Percy said as he retrieved the letters then pulled Errol out of the sink and watched as the bird managed to stand up; how...well none of us really know; I swore that bird was on borrowed time.

"Wait...she left? Why?" I asked as I heard the door open again.

"Mrs. Harleen! Can I have a word a moment?" Amaelea asked; uh-oh; whenever she called me Harleen rather than Harley I was in trouble of some kind; at least it wasn't Harleen Grace; I may have been running out the back door if that was the case. I loved Amaelea to pieces, but she was scary; brilliant; but scary. I got up from the table and walked into the living room to see Amaelea with a covered cage.

"What's in the cage?" I asked; Amaelea smiled and pulled the cover off to reveal a brown and white Great Horned Owl; instantly I felt it talk.

'Hooooo my name is Harper, I am proud and excited to be your familiar. happy to meet you. Hoooooo' The bird says, these animals in my head, was gonna have to get used to it, our cat Spotty at home in Gotham would run from one end of the house to the other at like 4 in the morning for no reason, Maestro was the same except being a kitten he was more on my chest, swatting my face, saying into my head. "Love me, feed me, play with me, hey, hey wake up!"

"Oh, Amaelea; he's beautiful." I said.

'Correction; I am a she. Hooooooooo.' Harper spoke again into my mind; although I had to admit, unlike Maestro this owl sounded very wise and very proper.

"Sorry...she is beautiful." I said. Amaelea smiled.

"I'm going to take her up to Ron's room, I think Hedwig could use a friend." She said as she ascended the stairs; how she knew Harry was here...I wouldn't know. Again, brilliant...but scary. As I walked back into the kitchen everyone was going over their letters.

"Well, there is only one place we are getting all of this...Diagon Alley." Molly said as she finished reading the letters.

"Mum I think we should travel by Floo, not all of us can fly on brooms yet, and I doubt we could all fit in the car." Percy said.

"Yes yes, of course, Percy; too many of us for the car, Amaelea will you be joining us?" Molly asked as Amaelea had appeared behind me.

"But of course Molly." Amaelea said causing me to jump; ok now that I was in the magical world...Amaelea freaked me out even more. Still loved her though.

"Alright; well Harry you first..." Molly started.

"Might I suggest Harley go first? We did, after all, travel by Floo to Diagon Alley a couple days ago." Amaelea said.

"And besides mum Harry never traveled by Floo Powder before." Ron said.

"Alright, Harley can go first, then Amaelea; then Ron, by then Harry should know how it is done." Molly said as she ushered me into the fireplace. I grabbed a handful of Floo Powder; took a deep breath and yelled.

"Diagon Alley!" Then as those words left my mouth; I dropped the Powder and was whisked away by the bright green flames; Amaelea joined me next; then Ron, then Ginny; maybe Harry chickened out; then the twins one by one, then Percy, then Arthur, then Molly.

"Well; we are all here and accounted...wait...where is Harry?" Molly asked.

"Well no matter; he will turn up eventually...Amaelea; would you mind taking Ginny with you to get Harley's robes; then take them to get their wands? The boys all need some new supplies; what having already gotten their robes and wands." Arthur said, but as he said wands a knowing smile was on his face.

"Of course; see you all in a few hours; and if you see Harry..." Amaelea said.

"Don't worry dear; we know exactly what to do." Molly said. And then they were off.

We started off down the street and I see a store called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions I head off toward it and I was right because Ginny and Amaelea followed. As we enter the store a bell rings we continue on in and I see a girl our age standing on a stool whilst a measuring tape took what I was assuming her robe measurements.

"Be with you in a moment" We hear from what I take to be an old woman in the back of the store.

"Hello!" The girl who I now noticed had dirty blond hair and Silvery Grey eyes

"Hello" We reply just a cheerfully.

"I am Luna Lovegood is it your first year at Hogwarts too?' she asked

"Yeah I'm Ginny Weasley and this is Harleen Quinzel, but everyone calls her Harley or Harley Quinn if you wanna really get her attention," Ginny said I jokingly glared at her

"Nice to meet you both," she said as the woman who had greeted us finally comes from the back.

"Miss Lovegood your robes are almost ready if you will take a seat and can help these two first years" she turns to us

"Madam Malkin of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions; first years off to Hogwarts I presume?" she asked

"Well just one getting robes gesturing to me" Amaelea answered for us, I figured as much, but I decided to make a nice gesture.

"Two actually, I'll cover both robe sets Amaelea." I say as she smiles at me, and Ginny beams ear to ear.

"Okay please take a step up onto the stool while the measuring tapes get your required fit, I must finish up Miss. Lovegood's robes" Ginny and I step up as she tells the tapes to measure me and Ginny as she disappears back into the back room.

"Thanks, mum was going to make me wear hers or worse, one of the boys." Ginny says as fake gags, and I giggle.

"Think nothing of it, my Papa always told me to help those in need, not that I think you're in need or anything, I'm sure Harry would have done the same." I tease as Ginny sticks her tongue out at me jokingly.

"Miss. Lovegood your school attire" Madam Malkin says she motions us to sit as Luna is leaving.

"Really hope to see you again at Hogwarts" She replies before skipping out of the store.

After we had our robes, Amaelea lead us in the direction of what she claimed was the best wand store in town. The door chimed and we walked into the dimly lit shop; it had read Olivander's on the sign but I was too excited to put two and two together. Ginny stood beside me as an old man, and I mean old walked in from the back.

"Yes yes; how may I..." The man paused as he stared at Amaelea; tears welling in his eyes.

"Well I'll be; Amaelea...is that you?" The old man asked.

"Yes, it is me, Papa..." Amaelea whispered as the man walked from around the corner and hugged Amaelea tightly.

"So good to see you again my dear." He said cheerfully. "Should I prepare some tea?" He asked. Amaelea shook her head.

"Not at the moment...I am here for a wand...well...two I should say. First years off to Hogwarts, and no one sells better wands then my Papa." Amaelea beamed as she pulled out her broken wand.

"Oh? The first wand I ever made...what was it...no no don't tell me; Holly and Unicorn Hair 11 ¼ inches." Olivander frowned seeing it was broken, but of course he knew the terrible backstory to it.

"I might not be able to do magic anymore, but I still keep it around. Now then onto business, may I?' Amaelea asked gesturing to the back, Olivander said nothing as Amaelea grabbed a tape measure and walked up to me.

"Harley hold your left arm out in front of you please" she said I did as she asked and she measured from my shoulder to the tip of my middle finger and around my head then nods: puts the tape measure on the counter Olivander smiled, stepping back as if watching an apprentice at work. Amaelea gave us a "stay here" glance and disappeared to the back of the store, coming back with a box that held a wand.

"Your grandmothers first, a Spruce and Dragon Fang...9 ¼ inches...go on give it a wave." Amaelea said to me; I did so...and the window behind me shattered causing people in the street to look.

"Well...apparently not." Amaelea said.

"Better than Potter last year to be fair...he broke the vase your mother had given me..." Olivander said as Ginny blushed again at the mention of Harry, this was going to be fun indeed; although I had only met him for a short time. Olivander watched as Amealea handed me yet another wand, this time from the top shelf.

" Hmm... Maybe your Mothers Elm with a Unicorn Horn Core...10 ½ inches." She said this time when I waved; the building shook a crash was heard from out back; Amaelea snatched away the wand in my hand.

"I'll figure out what that was in a moment" She muttered as she tucked the wand away, as she reached for a new one, Olivander snapped his finger

"Wait! I have an idea" He said walking to the back of the store and grabbing a box, slowly walking to the front muttering in something about a feeling, and again something about Harry though in a way that seemed odd.

"Try this, Hazel Wood; Veela Hair Core 9 1/2 inches." He said handing it to me, closing his eyes with fear of what would come next; maybe he thought I would blow up the building, but nothing bad happened; a wind whipped in from the broken window and circled around me as I felt myself float a bit; it started raining outside as Olivander's candles and fireplace burned brighter and the earth shook just a teeny bit; when I waved the wand, the dying flowers on the corner of the desk were brought back to life. Amaelea beamed as I lowered back to the ground.

"Papa, you told me you don't use Veela hair as a core in your wands?" Amaelea asked Olivander hushed her by raising an arm.

"Typically I don't, however, a man came in one night, asking me to make the wand for a girl, that he had been holding on to a single strand of hair for a year since his wife passed; It was in her will to have a hair be made a core in a wand after she passed, she took it out on her deathbed, as you know the hair must be given or donated by a Veela to hold any magical capabilities, for his granddaughters wand. Said I would just know when the girl came didn't want to give me her name had a feeling he was being followed." Olivander said as there had been a hush in the room for a while since he started speaking. Amaelea gave a "we will talk later look" and smiled.

"This is a lot more to clean up than last years biggest kerfuffle, just your mother's vase and a few dozen file drawers and wand boxes." Olivander said as he turned to Ginny

"What arm is your wand arm Miss Weasley?" he asks her tape measure in hand

"My right" she says holding it out as Olivander measures her right arm then goes behind the desk then handing her a wand, and lucky for her, she got it on the first try.

"Okay, so unfair...how did you know that wand was for her?" I asked in a playfully sarcastic manner.

"Weasley." Ginny, Amaelea and Mr. Olivander said at the same time.

"Don't. Do. That. Again." I said scared that the three basically answered the same answer at the same time.

"But anyway, what type of wand was that?" I asked. Amaelea stopped her father as Arthur, Molly, Ron, and a brunette I hadn't seen before walked in.

"Yew; Dragon Tail Core 10 ½ inches...same core as my son Charlie's is it Olivander?" Arthur asked. Olivander chuckled and nodded.

"I also had the same wands that your other children and of course you and Molly own; though I am quite glad I got it in one...this little woman caused me quite a bit of extra work; of course that is no matter, such is the life of a wand salesman." His eyes fell playfully on me and I blushed in embarrassment.

"I would be afraid to think of what would have happened to my store leading up to finding it, if I remember Arthur,I think you made my old cat go bald." He said as I looked over at Ginny, it was obvious now that the adults were catching up.

"Who came in with Ron?" I asked as the two neared us. The brunette smiled.

"I'm Hermione Granger...pleased to meet you...Now if you'll excuse me...I need to go find Harry; Ron said he hasn't been seen since the Burrow, and my parents are waiting for us at the bookstore." She said Molly turned on a dime at the mention of the bookstore.

"Quick everyone...sorry Olivander but we absolutely must be going...I need to get in front of the line to meet Gilderoy Lockheart..." She said running for the door and practically dragging her family to the bookstore as Amaelea chuckled as she and I stood alone

"Well, I don't much care for Lockheart; so I think I will take that offer of tea." She noticed Ginny's wand payment on the counter. "How much Papa?" She asked reaching for her coin purse that contained my money. But Olivander stopped her.

"No no, when her grandfather handed me the hair, he gave me quite a bit of money, he said it was all he had on him, three galleons, four sickles, and seventeen knuts, so take this as a gift. " He said looking at me, but before I could say my thanks; Ginny stormed back in and playfully grabbed me.

" .Not. Leaving me alone with my psycho Lockheart loving mum." She growled as she dragged me out of the store as I looked pleading at Amaelea.

As Ginny and I entered the bookstore and took up our place next to the Weasley's and the Grangers we were soon joined by Harry and Hermione; which instantly caused Ginny's face to match her hair, ok this crush was outta control, I needed to talk to her about it. Out of the corner of my eye, however, I saw a boy I recognized but from where I couldn't remember he was tall, dark, handsome. Jet black hair; his eyes...well I couldn't see them he was leaning against a post his head hanging, but he was already wearing robes with a snake on them. I was entranced...however I was soon dragged out of my trance by the most annoying voice I had ever heard in my entire life, and I had gone to school with Selena Kyle, and that girl had the loudest squeal in Gotham City.

"Can't even go into a bookstore without making the front page eh Potter?" The voice said as a short, blonde boy stormed down from the upper floor.

"Leave him alone." Ginny said, her voice not as calm and sweet as it normally was, where the heck did this Ginny come from.

"Well well Potter has a girlfriend it seems; though I can't find it too sweet, after all...hanging out with these kinds of people..." The boy said; I felt my fists ball up but a hand was on my shoulder.

"Not even at school and already stirring the pot Malfoy?" Another male voice said...and it wasn't a Weasley or Harry. I looked over my shoulder to see Mr. Tall Dark hair and Handsome standing behind me.

"Or what Jekyll? We both know you're on Snape's watch list...plus my father could have you sent back to that rat infested city...what was it called? Gotham?" Malfoy sneered, oh yeah now I remember he was the boy from Daddy's press conference; wait what had Malfoy said? Rat infested? Gotham, ok that was it. This time Ginny stopped me, as I started stalking towards him, although I had seemingly lost my voice at this moment.

"Actually it seems to be infested with a giant Penguin...Trust me Malfoy; you wouldn't last in Gotham." Jekyll sneered; I turned to him and went to go ask a question, but again before I could even look at this Jekyll character, I was cut off; okay this was really starting to piss me off.

"Now now Draco, play nicely" The voice said, and the person I saw standing behind Draco caused my blood to boil.

"You!" I screamed as I saw him. The long platinum blond-haired man from Daddy's press conference. Everybody in the store jumped and the busy store went silent as people stopped and stared; whoops didn't mean to draw attention to us.

"I'm sorry girl do I know you?" The man sneered. I went to respond, but Arthur cut me off; giving a knowing nod to me, of course, Amaelea would have mentioned what had happened; whether or not he knew this man was there, my reaction would have confirmed it.

"Lucius." Arthur said.

"Arthur; I am disappointed to see that the Ministry still hasn't got rid of that Muggle wing you manage...and judging by the state of these books, you haven't gotten a raise either, even after those nine raids; it's a shame, but I guess it just goes to show you that hanging with the wrong kind of wizards." He slid the books he had taken out of Ginny's cauldron back in, but something was a bit different, there was an extra book; then suddenly, quicker than I could react, I saw the kid who Malfoy had called Jekyll wave his hand, and the book vanished and appeared in his other hand, but I said nothing, if he did that, then he obviously hated Lucius as much as I did.

"Well, then it is clear that we have different morals...Malfoy." Arthur sneered staring at Lucius with the same venom that Harry stared at Draco with, suddenly Lucius was in front of Harry, using his cane to move the hair in front of Harry's scar away.

"Forgive me, your scar is legendary, as is, of course, the wizard who gave it to you." Lucius breathed.

"Voldemort killed my parents, he was nothing more than a murderer." Harry sneered, Voldemort; my father, my real father had killed Harry's parents, this was the boy my father had tried to kill when he died.

"You are very brave to speak the Dark Lord's name, very brave. Or very foolish." Lucius sneered. Hermione was beside Harry in an instant.

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself. Why should Harry fear the person he has already defeated once?" Hermione said. Lucius turned to her on a dime.

"Now I see where Arthur gets his sharp tongue, always hanging out these types of folk. I would tread lightly Ms. Granger, Hogwarts has had a history of making Mud-" As he started saying a word Arthur reached out and punched him clear across the mouth, suddenly the bustling store came to a halt and as Arthur advanced, Amaelea grabbed him by the ear him dragging him back as she entered the store.

"Arthur think of your wife and children." She whispered as Lucius wiped the blood off of his lip.

"Come, Draco we have a 10 o'clock down in Knockturn Alley to attend to." Lucius said turning, but not before giving me a knowing and dark smile and a very slight nod and as he turned I saw him rotate his right shoulder in minor discomfort, Draco on the other hand, bumped his shoulder into Harry's and stormed off to which Ginny went to his aide.

After the shopping was completed, Harry invited the Weasleys, Grangers Amaelea and I to join him for a bite to eat at the Leaky Cauldron, however before we all sit down, I pulled Amaelea to the side.

"The hair in my wand, it was given to Mr. Olivander by a Veela, he also mentioned that the wand was crafted for that Veela's granddaughter, and since I have it that means I am a Veela; whatever that is." I say staring at Amaelea.

"I was shocked too, but Rachel does have staggering beauty, and it would explain how Ben fell in love with her so easily." Amaelea muttered.

"Again, what is a Veela?" I ask impatient, Ginny had ordered me some food, and it smelt amazing.

"Veela is a bloodline in the Wizarding world Your Grandmother who's hair that was full Veela, your mother half, making you quarter Veela. Veela is a race of semi-human, semi-magical Creatures from the Vila in Slavic folklore. Little is known about their biology; they always appear to be younger than they are, and are beautiful as beautiful humans. Their looks and especially their dancing is magically seductive to almost all male beings and even some female beings, which causes such people to perform strange actions in order to get nearer to the Veela." Amaelea replied contently crossing her arms

"Just another thing I haven't found until last minute." I mutter as Amaelea and I head to the table to join the others

.

"Well to be fair, after she appeared on my dining room table we kinda stopped talking about the past. To be fair, even I didn't know, could explain well, you know." Amaelea countered as she sat down, not daring to reveal my lineage to anyone.

By the time we are done lunch and finished getting the last of our school supplies it is dark and we head back the way we came through the leaky cauldron and then by Floo to the Burrow

"We will make dinner shortly then off to bed for all the children." Molly said eyeing Ron and Harry; were these two troublemakers when together. "We all have chores to do in the morning, and Harley dear, if you wish you can help me and Amealea out in the barn, Harry can try his hands at de-gnoming; maybe you'll get a laugh." Molly said and I smiled nodding, those little gnomes, if I saw another one again it would be too soon.

"Mum, can I help as well?" Ginny asked clearly not wanting to be near Harry without me. Molly nodded.

"Yes, I guess Fred, George, and Ron can do without you, consider it punishment for stealing the car." Molly said as she heard the boys whine.

"Now no buts boy, go get cleaned up for dinner, Amealea, help me decide what to have?" Molly asked and Amealea nodded while Ginny and I went upstairs after the boys. We sat in her room waiting our turn as I looked over to Harper who had been sleeping rather contently now batted Maestro with her wing since he had woken her up.

"So does Harry know?" I ask as I grab Maestro and force him to sit in my lap, petting him softly. Finally, he settled down and started purring as I spoke with Ginny.

"Know what?" Ginny asks I roll my eyes.

"Really Ginny? You blush whenever someone says his name and you stammer more talking to him, in fact, I have never once heard you stammer." I say teasing.

"No, he doesn't know, he'd laugh at me." Ginny says in a hushed voice as we wash our hands, the bathroom right across from Ron's room where he and Harry were talking.

"Well sooner or later, something is going to happen, and you're either going to be right there. Or someone else will be." I say as I finish drying my hands.

"Tuck in!' I hear Molly yell from the kitchen and me and Ginny head downstairs behind Ron and Harry, of course, the meal was Spaghetti and Meatballs; however thankfully Amaelea had prepped the meatballs on the side and had made a sauce with carrots, green peppers, corn, and peas in it for me, weird but Mama use to make it that way.

Dinner went by without a hitch mostly Ron and Harry talking about school stuff, and Harry's nightmarish summer with his Aunt and Uncle, Percy was fawning over his new prefect badge, I think Ron made some comment about him sleeping with it which caused me to chuckle. Fred and George made some jokes, to which Molly smacked them upside their heads, and of course, when Harry asked Ginny a question, she placed her elbow in the butter then clumsily wiped it off, glaring at me as I jabbed her in the side with my elbow. Man, this crush was bad.

The next few weeks flew by, it was almost as if the Weasly's, Harry and myself had become a small little family.


	6. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

The next month flies by and before we know it, it is the night before our train trip to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At dinner, I am immediately drawn to Harry as when he sits down he is smiling ear to ear eyes wide.

"Harry?" I asked curiously. I had never seen him smile this widely.

Harry stares at me still smiling from ear to ear.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked with a slight grin kicking Ginny under the table.

"You'll understand tomorrow," Harry replied with a grin. Harry quickly turned away daydreaming off to space. I turned to Ginny whispering coyly

"He's looking like your mom did at that bookstore. Wonder who he's thinking about?"

Ginny became red in the face as the Weasley twins snicker to themselves and Percy remains stone-faced.

"Hogwarts." he replied

"It's his favorite place in the world. Bit annoying sometimes really." Ron said with a grin punchin Harry in the arm.

"Enough teasing you four. It is time for dessert!" A kind Molly Weasley exclaims as I quickly retreat into my own head. Desert is Treacle Pudding, never tried it but I am sure I'll like it Every one in the house is filled with nerves each of us worried about something different, except Ron who was clearly way too focused on the pudding for his own good. As for me? I couldn't help but think what my first year is going to be like? Will I make friends other than Ivey, Harry, and the Weasley kids? What house will I be in? Will Ivey be in the same? My head was filled with questions and what ifs. A kindly gaze from Amaelea my nanny of 11 years broke my fear for a moment. Without a word, she and I escape to the Weasley's living room.

"I'm scared... scared Ivey will be in a different house, scared I'll have no friends if she does, worried about if mama and daddy will be okay about what house om gonna be in... scared something bad will happen...and and and..." I couldn't think anymore as my nanny embraced me.  
"First off no matter what house she is put in Hogwarts is not against other houses mingling and being friends, you just can't go into other houses common rooms and dorms. You are there to learn and make friends.

"But." I say with a tear running down my face.

"Ivey has been your friend since kindergarten," Amaelea reasoned. "She's not going anywhere, in fact, I am sure she is wondering some of the same things. Second, your mother is a powerful witch.

"But...mom...dad..." I whisper shaking on the Weasley's couch.

"There is a protection on the house, they will be fine however their letters will have to come from me and Hedwig alone in case of interception"... she must have seen my face when she said interception" because she stopped and said  
"people can alter letters, put hexes on them stuff like that" then continued "it might not always be this way, in fact, I'm hoping it's not.  
Amaelea lets go of me shaking she continues warmly.

"I promise you your parents will be just fine." She reassures.

"But...but what about my house what if I get put into Slytherin, or Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw or what if I have no house and I get...GAH!" I yell trying to push Amaelea away. She stops and giggles.

"You're over thinking this Harley, It doesn't matter which house you're in. What is most important is that you're true to yourself, your friends your family and your heart. You are strong and cunning, loyal, chivalrous, original, intelligent, patient, you have great leadership skills you were the president of the student body when you went to Wayne prep! You have traits of all the houses, so there's no need to fret they will all want you!"

"If something bad happens Amaelea." I state almost reassured.

"My cottage is in Hogsmeade, not far away from Hogwarts. You can come to stay with me. Now, do you feel better?" She asks a shake in her voice. I knew she meant she was worried too but I didn't say anything as I knew who I was and wanted to be so I was calm and collected.

"Yes Amaelea, I am okay thank you," I say smiling.

"Good, now off to bed!" My nanny ordered giggling.

"But I have barely started my dessert!" I whined.  
"I don't think you have much of an opportunity left dear," Amaelea stated kindly motioning to Ron who had taken my seat, and my plate which was nothing but crumbs.

"Ron! That's Harley's!" Ginny cried kicking her brother.

"Look! She left the table, you know the rules on Mum's puddings! Once you leave the table your plate is fair game!" Ron exclaimed victoriously as a few drops fell off of Ron's chin and dropped onto my plate

"Uh...Amaelea?" I ask battering my eyelashes.

"If you are going have a snack hurry up and then off to bed! Wait packing... I'm coming to help you pack it will be too hectic in the morning." My nanny replied rushing almost as fast as Ron did to get my pudding

I head upstairs to Ginny's room and pull out my school trunk from under my bed Amaelea goes to my bag of robes and uniforms there are two sets she folds a set of uniform socks, a shirt, uniform sweater, skirt, and a robe into my trunk and puts the other uniform containing everything the same except the sweater vest on Ginny's window seat for tomorrow on the train. then she goes to my suitcase from home and puts all my socks and underwear into my trunk I grab my PJs and put them neatly on top of my undies I wasn't going to pack any clothes aside from my uniforms and robes but Amaelea was already putting pants and shirts into my trunk.  
"I need normal clothes?" I ask  
"Why yes of course! What are you supposed to wear on weekends and holidays and days with no classes?" she asks putting my school books into the trunk along with my ink and quills and notebooks one for each class.  
"True," I reply and finish with the last items my brand new bathroom caddy filled with everything I need for hygiene. Last Amaelea takes my Uniform shoes she bought they are black with straps in the middle of the top of my foot she called them mary jane style and put them on the floor by Ginny's window seat, then grabs my empty backpack and puts the shoes in the bottom of it then my uniform on the window seat so I can put them on on the train and last she puts my wand in its box on top and zips it up fusses over how bulky it is then set it down on top of my closed and ready school trunk. Everyone is called downstairs to the small kitchen for a celebratory display of Filibuster fireworks that filled the kitchen with red and blue stars that bounced around the room for at least half an hour courtesy of Fred and Gorge. Amaelea suggested we have hot chocolate before calling it a night the room was quiet you could tell everyone was tired and ready for bed. I finish my cup as Ginny finishes hers and grabs mine to bring them to the kitchen. then I follow her up to our room we get into our PJs and settle into bed. It didn't take long for us both to be out. Deep in sleep dreaming of what awaits us at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year.

The next morning Amaelea wakes Ginny and me gently at the crack of dawn the Weasleys rooster has started its wake up call. I sit up and get out of bed and change into the only clothes Amaelea didn't pack put on my shoes then went downstairs to eat Amaelea following with my school trunk and backpack. I sit down at the breakfast table to a plate of toast and jam and a note reading  
sorry it's not much but its quick eat as much as you like they are charmed to never empty till I stop the spell  
Mom/ Molly

I load my plate up with toast and start spreading strawberry jam on them watching as Molly dashed about the house in what seemed like a bad mood; trying to find spare socks and quills for her children. Ginny collides with Ron running back upstairs to finish dressing with toast in his had, she struggles to bring a trunk like mine down the stairs making it halfway before Percy offers to help Ginny he carries it to the kitchen door where Amaelea put mine. Finally, everyone is ready to go and bags are being packed into the Weasleys baby blue ford Anglea; charmed to fit all the trunks Harrys included and the Weasleys and Harry included. Amaelea tells me she rented a car from town for her my trunk Harper and I and ushers me out the door my backpack nowhere in site.  
"Amaelea Where is my backpack?" I ask rushing to find it  
"Oh! I almost forgot here" she says handing me a small purse  
"Ummm this is not my backpack," I said confused  
"No it is not but it is charmed everything that was in your backpack is in there it is a bottomless bag charm... I even put Hero in it; just open the bag think of what you want and it will appear for you to pull out" she says smiling  
"Oh cool! I thought you weren't allowed to use magic?" I asked her  
"It is not mine it is your mothers" she replies  
"Oh, SHE charmed it!"I say smiling taking the purse and putting it over my shoulder. We set off behind the Weasleys only to find Mr. Weasley doing a three-sixty stopping at Amaelea's window she rolls it down.  
"Goerge forgot his fireworks you go on and we will meet you there,"

"Honestly George, Why on Earth do you need Fireworks?" An angry Molly Weasley bellowed.

"Because, they're smashing!" The twins replied in unison.  
"Sorry dear, I must side with the boys on this one. These Weasley men have been fireworks champions for three weeks running! Can't afford to break a good streak now can we?" Arthur responds snickering and high fiving the twins as they return to the Burrow.

"Just meet us as King's Cross station Amaelea I assure you we won't be late! Right? Arthur?" Molly directs while grabbing Arthur's ear.

"Right dear." Arthur responds as he turns the car around heading for the Burrow.

"It is 7:30 and it takes 3 hours and 10 minutes to get there you can go back to sleep if you want. I will wake you up when we get there." Amaelea says to me I grab Hero (my stuffed teddy bear) out of my enchanted bag and use him as a pillow between my head and the window and soon fall asleep. Like Amaelea said she wakes me at the station. I look at the clock it says 10:38; I put Hero back and go to the back seat to grab Harper. As Amaelea comes back with a trolley cart for my trunk and owl cage. And we head into the station Amaelea lead me to platforms 9 and 10 and stops to look at me.  
"I am going to take your trolley and run at that wall it is a barrier follow straight after me don't stop okay Harley?" she asks me I nod. Amaelea waits a few minutes and walks straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10, and as she asked me I followed.  
"Wait here for the Weasleys while I get your ticket," she says  
"Okay it is 10:40 I hope they get here soon" I reply five minutes later just as the Weasleys minus Harry and Ron come through Amalea come back with my ticket.  
"Harley dear, you and Ginny go sit on the train. Arthur, Molly and I will get your bags onto the train. Good luck dear Harley " Amaelea waved with a tear in her eye. "Good luck we love you have fun" I follow Ginny onto the train and sit down across from her until the train starts to move.


	7. The Hogwarts Express

The Train starts to move Ginny and I stand up to wave goodbye to Amaelea and the Weasleys we can't see them in the crowd of waving families parents and caregivers, but we wave anyway and sit down when we can no longer see people.  
"Are you nervous?" I ask Ginny who has gone back to her diary she looks up but only for enough time to say  
"Not really, a little more excited than anything" then continuing to write  
"Good, well I'm scared" I reply.. nothing from Ginny, not even a glance she has not stopped writing in that thing since she got it.. wait where did she get it? No, it cant be the book that Jekyll kid grabbed out of Ginny's cauldron could it? I thought to my self. I must have been thinking about it for a while because Ginny had fallen asleep, with the diary beside her  
I stand up at once and grab the diary just as there is a knock on the door of our compartment. And in walks Mr. Jekyll from the bookstore I drop the diary I was fumbling with and he bends over picks it up and looks at it with a confused look on his face. He looks at Ginny and then back at me and ushers me into the aisle that runs up the middle of the train car with compartments just like mine on either side . and closes the door quietly  
"Do you Remember that book you saw me use magic on to get it out of her cauldron?" he asks in a whisper  
"yeah why what's up" I ask  
"Well it went missing a week later, when did Ginny get this and how"  
"is it even the same one" I ask  
"Yeah.. look" he turns the book over and at the bottom in the center outlined and carved in gold is the name  
Tom Marvolo Riddle, I let out a little scream realizing who he was just as the Honeydukes candy trolley enters our car and starts on one end working her way down. the handle to our door moves and Jekyll tucks the book out of sight into his robe and Ginny appears looking worried  
"Hey Ginny what's up?" I ask her knowing full well it was because of the diary  
"Have you seen my diary" I set it down to take a nap but its gone" she replies sobbing  
"No, I haven't sorry I fell asleep watching you write in it, I'm sorry I just woke up to Jekyll here knocking on our door to tell us the honey dukes cart is here and asking to sit in out compartment"I lie hoping she can't tell  
"oh okay help me find it" she asks  
"sure can I get something from the trolly first time" I ask  
"I recommend getting a pumpkin paste and some liquorice" Jekyll says and I set off to the trolley and return to a calm and sleeping Ginny  
"what did you do" I ask getting ready to pull out my wand from my enchanted purse he must have sensed the fear in my voice and posture because he put his hands up and said  
"Whoa please relax.." I tell him to hush for a second then lift up Ginny's arm and let it go it falls instantly  
"Kay sorry continue... she's out"  
"I lied I told her that things do that on the train and at Hogwarts, it will show up as long as she stops looking for it" he says  
"Okay good, she let it go for now? I hope she doesn't hate me but I don't think that book is good" I reply  
"she will understand someday" Jekyll replies Ginny stirs and we are forced to change the subject in case she wakes  
"Um assuming Jekyll is not your real name we never introduced ourselves, I can see you are in Slytherin and look my age so you must be a second-year am I wrong?" I ask opening a pumpkin pastie and trying it for the first time it was awesome it just tasted like pumpkin cake I devoured it and started on my licorice  
"My name is Damen Jekyll, Draco Malfoy started calling me that and it stuck, yes I am in Slytherin and in my second year, I am from Gotham New Jersey, I am Twelve I live with my uncle because my dad is in Arkham, "he says  
"Oh? I am from Gotham too... My father is the mayor" I say but get cut off  
"Harleen Quinzel" Damen says  
"how do you know my name" I ask  
"because my dads the joker and your dad locked him up" he says getting angry  
"Hey don't get mad at me I didn't know I was on a field with my school when it happened and besides I'm not my father or my mother and I don't intend to be ever" I snap Damen jumps  
"You are right I am sorry, I just miss him he may be a criminal but what people don't see cause no one knows about me is how good of a father he was to me before he got himself locked up, robbing that bank was only to get me this terms school supplies for Hogwarts. if it wasn't for that I wouldn't have what I need for school" He says with tears in his eyes  
"Sorry I snapped I'm just scared" I said  
"Of what" Damen asks looking glad I changed the subject  
"That My best friend Ivey who I'm sure is on the train somewhere won't be in the same house and that I'll no offense be in Slytherin, I want to be in Ravenclaw, my Mom was in Ravenclaw " I reply  
"You will be fine" Damen says looking at his muggle watch and getting up to pull the blind down on the door  
"We will be at Hogwarts in half an hour get her up and both of you get dressed yell when you are done and I'll come back in" he says opening and shutting the door behind him. I wake Ginny and tell her to put her robes on lucky for her, her black Hogwarts tie is already tied she just has to put it on and tighten it. I finish with my shoes and yell for Damen fumbling with my tie as Ginny sits down again  
"Need Help"Damen asks me I nod  
"yes please"I say quietly he ties it with no trouble around my neck and tucks it into my vest. we sit down and I notice ginny starring out the window dozing off again. Damen and I talk about anything and everything at the same time and before I know it he says he has to go but to find Hagrid and he leaves leaving me to wake up the again sleeping Ginny for the last time.  
We get off the train and hear a loud bellow coming from a giant man  
"FIRST YEARS FOLLOW ME PLEASE"  
I must have stopped because Ginny said  
"that is Hagrid he is harmless" so I continued Hagrid lead us down a rocky stairway to a big ivy surrounded lagoon there were about a dozen boats we were instructed to get in four to a boat and two in the last boat once we were all settled and I found Ivey her and Luna were sitting together on the train. Luna Ginny, Ivey and I were all in the same boat second last and a sickly blond boy and a dark-haired girl were in the last boat and the boats started to move the little boats carried us through a curtain of ivy which hid a big opening in the cliff face. I stuck my hand in the water it was warm. Ivey nudges me as the castle comes into view only a half a meter and we were being carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking us directly under the castle, we reached some kind of underground harbor, The boats came to a stop and we all climbed out onto the rocks below Hogwarts Castle looking right at two huge wooden doors That Hagrid opened and directed us to go up the stairs. We all climb up the what seems like an endless set of stairs and stopped at an older looking woman in green silk robes and a black witch hat we come to a stop at the top of the stairs in front of yet another huge door. The woman speaks  
"Good evening first years I am Professor McGonagall, Welcome to your first year at Hogwarts, in a few moments you will walk through these doors and be sorted into your houses they are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin please wait here for a moment. she turns and walks through the huge doors they open and close behind her.


	8. The Sorting Hat

I grab Ivey and Ginny's hands and squeeze they squeeze back I let go and we all start talking about the castle but we all stopped when the big doors opened up again fully this time with a loud scuffling noise  
"We are ready for you" Professor McGonagall says she leads us through the Great Hall to the front of the room we stop to see a hat sitting on a chair it starts moving and sings:

"I may be old and ugly,  
Look past that and you will see,  
I'm the smartest hat around there is not another hat like me,  
So keep your shoulders back,  
And stand up sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,  
And I can sort them all,  
your dreams and thoughts are not safe for I can read them all,  
So put me on and we will see,  
Where you ought to be,  
You might be in Gryffindor,  
who favors the strong,  
their courage, strength and common sense  
set Gryffindors apart  
You could belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where friendships will remain,  
those with Kindness, Trust, and Loyalty,  
are Hufflepuffs at heart  
Or better yet in Ravenclaw,  
With wit beyond degree,  
stick with them and you will find,  
no better match for thee,  
Or maybe even Slytherin,  
they are cunning and ambitious and will use any means to achieve their ends.  
So step, up if you dare ill find your house just trust me,  
I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,  
And I will find the house for thee."

When it's done  
Professor McGonagall picks up the hat and says  
"When I call your name come up and sit I will place the hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses" she unrolled a scroll and started saying names I hear Slytherin twice Ravenclaw twice then I hear  
"Ginevra Weasley" Ginny grabs my hand squeezes it then leaves her spot beside me to go sit down on the stool in front of the school.  
" Oh the last Weasley, I know just what to do with you Gryffindor" he yells Ginny runs to join her brothers. I grab Ivey's hand as professor McGonigal said the sickly blond boy from the last boat's name  
" Colin Crevey" he walks up and sits on the stool  
"Gryffindor" the hat yells he runs off to a cheering table  
"Felicity Malton" The Dark haired girl from the last boat walks up and sits on the stool  
"Slytherin" the hat yells yet again she walks over to the Slytherin table  
"Harleen Quinzel" I hear my name, not the one I prefer but hey oh well. Ivey squeezes my hand then lets it go. I walk up and sit down on the stool and she places the hat on my head  
"I am gonna say, Raven… wait hmmm actually I think you best be in… Slytherin" before Professor McGonagall could take the hat off my head, he jerks my head towards the headmaster  
" Dumbledore a word later?" Dumbledore nods and I was free to go I recognized Jekyll and walk towards him I sit down across from him…  
"Genevieve St. Clair" I hear McGonagall say. Ivey walks up, her real name is Genevieve I smile. She looks around the room.  
"Slytherin!" the hat yells she runs and sits down beside me.  
"Sugar Cube, Yay we are in the same house," Ivey says excitedly  
"Luna Lovegood" Luna the girl from the robe store walks up sits down on the stool  
" Ravenclaw!" the hat says Luna jumps off the stool and skips over to the Ravenclaw table. The rest of the students were a blur as I was too busy daydreaming about Jekyll I am once again taken out of a trance, by McGonnall tapping a glass with her fork  
" Before the feast begins headmaster Dumbledore would like to say a few words," she says and sits down Dumbledore walks up to the front and says  
" Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts this is a reminder to all that the dark forest is forbidden to all students and students are not to be up and out of their houses after lights out; Now let the feast begin!" He announces and food appears on the tables… I start loading my plate with garlic bread, fish Idk what kind I can smell it I have a very keen nose for those things and last mashed potatoes with garlic I write my name on them in ketchup and take my first bite of fish when I hear!  
"Today is a sad day in Slytherin we have two muggle-borns among us I heard Malfoy say... I knew he was talking about Ivey and me I could feel his and his friend's eyes on us; before I can get a word out Jekyll interferes.  
" And what of the Dark Lord Malfoy? His father was a muggle or did you not know? So what if Genevieve is not born from a witch and wizard she can be just as good as the rest of us! Besides Harley is a half-blood! Learn your facts before you run your mouth, blondie!" He finished Malfoy had a look of defeat and grumbling and then continuing to eat  
"Also meaning my grandparents are pure blooded. I am here and I am a half-blood Blondie!" I say, smirking at Jekyll. Malfoy looks up almost as red as Ginny's hair  
"Yeah whatever" and again continues to eat in silence  
" Thanks, where did that come from?" I ask Damon after saying my speel.  
"Malfoy makes me mad," he says coldly then continues eating  
"Well, he must not like talking when he's eating in less he has to." I thought to myself as I continued to eat what's on my plate. About an hour later I notice everyone doing more talking than eating and I. Hear a tap on a glass again the room falls silent  
"That concludes our first night! Classes start at eight to let the first years know and have a great night all!" Dumbledore motioned clapping his hands. We all got up to leave the Great Hall.  
"Uh hey..." I whispered softly trying to catch Jekyll's attention.  
"If this is about Malfoy Harley..." Jekyll replied  
"No no, its just...can I stay with you?" I proposed, a little bit flustered. He smirked quietly before nodding his head.

I stayed at Jekyll's side as we walked through the castle to the dungeons not daring to leave his side, Ivey right behind us until I hear a girl who I assume to be in her 5th year say  
"Slytherin first years this way please," I notice there are only 6 of us we follow her and stop at a brick wall  
"Pure -Blood," she says the wall opens up to reveal a small hallway and the Slytherin common room lit dimly with green lights we walk in  
" Please sit!" The girl says we do as we are told

"Congratulations! I'm Prefect Gemma Farley, and I'm delighted to welcome you to SLYTHERIN HOUSE. Our mascot is the snake, a very wise creature, our house colors are emerald green and silver, and this is our common room if you look around, our windows look out into the deep waters of the Hogwarts lake. We frequently see a giant squid swimming by, sometimes even the Scottish mermaids and pesky little water demons called Grindylow our house has the aura of a mysterious, underwater shipwreck. She pauses waiting for any questions none come she continues

"Now, there are a few things you should know about Slytherin and a few you should just forget. First of all, let's clear up a few myths. You might have heard rumors about Slytherin-that we're all into the Dark Arts, and will only talk to you if your great-grandfather was a famous witch or wizard and that we are all snobby, pure-blooded and rich, and stupid rubbish like that. Don't believe everything you hear from competing houses or family members who weren't in Slytherin! Now don't get me wrong, I'm not denying that we've produced our share of Dark Wizards including the famous Tom Riddle, and yes Slytherin does tend to have a lot of rich pupils, but there are some who don't have as much money and we definitely are not all snobby or pure-bloods!" Gemma lectured.

"What about Gryffindor? Hufflepuff? Ravenclaw!" I asked thinking of Ginny and Luna.

"They have snobs – they just don't like admitting it." Gemma replied sweetly

"Now, yes we have traditionally tended to take students who come from long lines of witches and wizards, but nowadays you'll find plenty of people in Slytherin house who have at least one Muggle parent. Or in this years case, a child born of two muggle parents!" She bellows glaring at Malfoy Crabbe and Goyle, who have gathered around listening as well.  
I look up to see that it is Malfoy he just looked pissed that Ivey was there… I notice Jekyll and a few other Slytherins have gathered around listening as well. She continues  
Merlin was a Slytherin. Yes, Merlin himself! The most famous wizard in history! He learned all he knew in this very house just as you will!

"But that's enough about what we're not. Let's talk about what we are, which is the best and edgiest house in this school. We play to win because that's who we are and we care about the honor and traditions of Slytherin.  
We also get respect from our fellow students. Yes, most of that respect might be tainted with fear, because of our Dark reputation, let's just say It can be fun, having a reputation for walking on the wild side. Tell the other houses that you've got access to a whole library of curses, and see whether anyone feels like snatching your parchment or Quills or anything for that matter. It's really fun! Showed that George Weasley in my second year...hahaha!" Gemma laughed to herself. I found it odd that no one was laughing...it sounded like something George would do.

"We're like our emblem, the snake: sleek, powerful, and frequently misunderstood!"

"Sleek...powerful...misunderstood," I whispered to myself. Maybe this was why the sorting hat put me here.

"The corridors of Hogwarts can throw up surprises for the unwary, and you'll be glad you've got the serpents on your side! As far as we're concerned, once you've become a snake, you're one of ours – one of the elite!" Gemma lectured

"One of the elite!" I repeated swelling up with pride.

"You know what Salazar Slytherin looked for in his chosen students? The seeds of greatness. You've been chosen by this house because you've got the potential to be great, in the truest sense of the word. Alright, you might see a couple of people hanging around the common room whom you might not think are destined for anything special. Well, keep that to yourself. If the Sorting Hat put them in here, there's something great about them, and don't you forget it! A few more things you might need to know: our house ghost is the Bloody Baron. If you get on the right side of him he'll sometimes agree to frighten people for you. Just don't ask him how he got bloodstained; he doesn't like it at all and you may end up with a few missing limbs for your troubles!" Gemma smiled chuckling at a room where I was almost sure I heard a cricket, Gemma looked angry before going on with her speech.

"The password to the common room is Pure Blood but can change doubt it will. Keep an eye on the noticeboard just in case. Never bring anyone from another house into our common room or tell them our password. No outsider has entered it for more than seven centuries." Gemma stated a serious tone overtaking her fun-loving demeanor.

"Well, I think that's all for now. I'm going to let you explore the rest of the house wait first the lavatories are down that hall boys on the right girls on the left (pointing to a long hallway with two doors) you'll like our dormitories. They are through that door girls first door on the left boys just past the girls' dorm on the right." Pointing in the opposite direction she just pointed She finishes We all get up I follow some second-year couple girls to our dorm Ivey and I enter the room marked first years there are three ancient four-poster beds with green silk hangings, and the bedspreads are green embroidered with silver thread we find our beds easily as our stuff is already laid out new sweaters and ties. Scarves hats and mitts all with the Slytherin crest and colors on them even my uniform has green and silver on the v neck part, my robes also have the crest on them. Felicity Malton walks into the room in her PJs and to her bed and instantly falls asleep after getting under the covers. So shes who that third bed belongs to I think to myself. I notice a few medieval tapestries of famous Slytherins cover the walls, and silver lanterns hang from the ceilings. I notice Ivey passed out on the bed beside me half on half off like every sleepover she almost made it to the bed every time before falling into it out of exhaustion I wake her up and help her into her nightgown then help her into bed after putting her covers over her I go back out to the common room and see Damen  
" Are you gonna talk to me or just ignore me or give one-word answers?" I ask him  
" Depends on how long you wanna talk for… I was planning on going to bed." He replies…  
" Not long I'm just homesick and you're the only person I know in Slytherin besides Ivey and she's asleep. And besides, I don't know how good I'll sleep."

"You'll sleep well; trust me it's very soothing, listening to the lake water lapping against the windows at night. I was nervous my first night too. I will see you tomorrow." he says smiling  
" Thank you; tomorrow," I say returning the smile we get up and walk toward the dorms  
" Ladies first" he says and I stop at the girl's dorm as he continues on he stops  
" Good night Harley," he says  
"Night Damen" I reply then we go to bed. Damen was right the sound of the water put me right to sleep.

Authors Note: Hey Y'all sorry my sorting hat song is terrible as you all probably know i cant use the actual song, so i made up those words it somewhat follows the same tune.. Again sorry and enjoy i am writing the next chapter now. Harley Over and Out


	9. The Beggining

"Harley, Sugar Cube. Wake up it's our first day and currently breakfast time" Ivey says gently rubbing my arm. I look up at her to see she is already dressed and ready for breakfast holding my uniform in her other hand. I get up and grab it from her and change finishing with my robe and shoes. we exit the common room and walk through the dungeons and through the main part of the castle to get to the Great hall for breakfast, we reach the Slytherin table and sit down across from Damen  
"Morning" He says quietly holding his head and playing with his food  
"What's wrong?" I ask him  
"Oh I have a headache" he replies. Professor Snape walks up behind Ivey and I and hands Ivey, and I our timetables  
"We have Charms with Flitwick, Transfiguration with McGongall, Lunch History of magic with Binns, then Flying with all first years. We get directions to each class from Damen. We finish eating breakfast then all get up to head to class.  
"Good luck" he says  
"Thanks Damen" Ivey and I say in unison we head to the charms corridor to classroom 2E along the Charms Corridor for Charms class and sit together only to notice a large table in the middle of the room and Madam Pomfrey from the hospital wing is sitting at it. Shorty after all the students arrive a really short man with white hair and beard that had to be a Dwarf walks up to the front of the room and climbs up a staircase made of books to a pile of books being held up by magic. It looked as if it could fall over at any moment.  
"Good Morning First years! I am Professor Flitwick and welcome to charms class! Now Charms is full of surprises new friends and new challenges! A perfect way to start your magical career! I am going to pair you all up each of you will be with people from opposite houses, these will be your pair up partners for the whole year"  
"Genevieve St. Clair and Lyra Cedar" he says and continues Ivey gets up and goes to the girl whose hand is up  
"Marjorie Flambers and Felicity Malton" Marjorie walks over to the girl in our dorm  
"Harleen Quinzel and Luna Lovegood!" Flitwick bellows more pares, as a smile washes over my face. Luna and I smile at each other as I rush over to pair up with Luna.  
"Finally Adrean Smith and William Hubble! Now that you are all paired up. We can start today we are learning the Spongify charm. A rather interesting charm to make things...well spongy! Now I...oh blast where's my ladder!"

"The Malfoy boy used it sir...tried to hit miss Granger with a dungbomb...I would've stopped it but it didn't end well! " Madam Pomfrey answered with a sneer.

"Ahh well then ACCIO LADDER!" As the ladder zooms to the classroom. Only to be stopped by a large thud.  
"OW what the heck!"  
"Serves you right Mr. Malfoy late for potions I see?" Professor Flitwick yells out the door to a cowering Malfoy.  
"My father will have you sacked for that!" Malfoy threatened. Flitwick shrugs this off and continues with class placing the ladder on the table Madam Pomfrey stands moves her chair and places the ladder at one end of the table and sits back in her chair  
"Now each pair is going to line up! One behind the other, the person in the front will climb the ladder and fall backward onto this table and the person in the back will cast Spongify on the table just like this! " He waves his wand in an unfinished S shape and says Spongify and the table became as soft and bouncy as the comfiest of beds.  
"Professor Flitwick?" Ivey squeaks.  
"Yes my dear what is it?" Flitwick answers a smile  
"What if we don't cast Spongify right it looks like it could really hurt!"  
"Madam Pomfrey is here in case of broken bones my dear you are perfectly safe!" Flitwick reassures Ivey patting her on the shoulder.  
"I can mend bones in a heartbeat everyone, just don't ask me to grow them back...it's quite painful," Madam Pomfrey adds smiling.

"Good luck and have fun, You can all do it I know you can" the Professor says smiling warmly Bruce and Charles are first they step up and Charles climbs the ladder and free falls

"Songify, spongjiffy" Bruce says but doesn't get it correct accidentally ended up putting Charles in the hospital wing, Bruce apologizes to Professor Flitwick and runs to catch up to Madam Pomfrey.

Lyra a Ravenclaw girl and Ivey are next Ivey is first to climb the Ladder and she free falls  
Spongify" Lyra yells and Ivey falls on a giant sponge next Lyra is falling  
"Spongify" Ivey squeaks and Lyra falls on the spongey table  
Two students named Caleb and Jason are next and they both succeed as I nervously stare at the ladder.  
"I'm next, Luna and I are next." I thought to myself as I shook for the first time wishing that Damen could be there with me.  
"Please don't Hurt me, Luna!" I pleaded as Luna turned to smile at me.  
"I see the Thestrals all around you. You would be safe even if I was the one to make you fall. "  
I shudder to myself before letting myself fall faster and faster I tumble from the ladder hating my life until I hear Luna bellow Spongify!  
"Spongify" Luna says and I fall on the Spongey table thankful I climb off and Luna climbs up the ladder as I pull out my wand Luna yells  
"Whee" and jumps  
"Spongify" I yell and Luna falls onto sponge giggling.

"OH-HO WELL DONE!" Professor Flitwick exclaims to the class excitement brimming from every pore of his body. Don't be afraid of charms and rest assured if someone broke something Madam Pomfrey is the very best.  
Professor Flitwick dismisses class and we are sent off to History of Magic, Ivey and I go to the third floor and find classroom 72 for History of Magic we are joined at the door by some Hufflepuff boys who let us go first we sit down in the middle of the classroom side by side a ghost hovers up to the front of the classroom  
"My name is Professor Binns. I teach Facts, not myths and legends. You young wizards and witches will need to remember dates names and places as you'll need them for exams at the end of the year." The ghost said in a wheezy monotone voice  
"The Gargoyle Strike of 1911 was a bunch of gargoyles who went on strike without getting their unions' permission this event occurred in 1911. The Gargoyles were winning too, things were going as the gargoyles wanted when something unusual happened. The..." I look at Ivey who is writing everything Professor Binns says down...

"Phew" I thought to myself as my eyes got heavier and the room became as dark as the gargoyles were boring.

"Harley? Harley! Wake up... its time for Lunch!" Ivey says shaking me awake.

"GARGOYLES! Oh...Lunch time?" I asked Ivey who nods as we rush to the great hall sitting down at the Slytherin table and I load my plate with salad, somehow still warm grilled cheese and some pumpkin pasties and pour some pumpkin juice into my cup and start to eat. Damen walks up and sits across from me. "Good afternoon Harl how was your morning?" he asked us in a rather chipper way.  
"Great you must be feeling better," I say  
"Much better Thank You!" He replies making a corned beef sandwich and grabbing some carrot slices  
"Good, what are we doing after we finish eating?" I ask Ivey and Damen  
"We could hang out in the Courtyard! Everyone does it and it'll help you get over the gargoyle strike," Damen suggests.  
"How did you know?" I asked Damen wide-eyed.  
"Ehh boring Binns tells the same strike every year. Can you believe it was all over some unicorn urine?" Damien poses with a chuckle.  
"Wow really?" I ask  
"No...boy you really need to get out into that courtyard. Shall we?" Damen poses taking me by the hand and rushing off to the courtyard Ivey following gulping down the rest of her lunch. We sit down on a bench and start talking about the rest of the day. Damen looks at his muggle watch and tells us how to get to Transfiguration. We follow his instructions and reach Classroom 1B on the first floor of the castle, upon entry we see a Tabby cat sitting on the Professors desk. We sit down and sit quietly a few more students walk in and sit down. The cat jumps off the desk and changes into Profesor McGonagall in mid-air she lands on her feet and closes the door. Walks to the front of the classroom and starts talking.  
"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone fooling around in my class will leave my class and trust me when I tell you, you will not come back. You have been notified." Professor McGonagall stares coldly through the room.  
"If it is not done properly any object that has a spell cast on it Transfigured can become half-Transfigured or permanently stuck in one state whether they are fully or partially Transfigured" Ivey raised her hand  
"Yes, Miss. Sinclair" Professor McGonagall replies  
"Has there ever been a case of this in your class?" Ivey asks inquisitively  
"Well, just today actually a student half turned a rat into a goblet, That of which you will learn next year, any more questions if not get out a notebook and write what's writing on the board here down," the Professor says pointing to a chalkboard which is writing terms on itself.  
There are a number of factors a wizard must take into account when carrying out Transfiguration spells. The intended transformation (t) is directly influenced by bodyweight (a), viciousness (v), wand power (w), concentration (c) and a fifth unknown variable (Z). When transfiguring, it is important to make firm and decisive wand movements. Do not wiggle or twirl your wand unnecessarily, or the Transfiguration will certainly be unsuccessful.  
"Good you are all finished, We will be turning matches into needles to perform this spell, you must swipe their wand quickly through the air in a sideways half figure eight so that it points directly at the object you want be transfigured; if done correctly a brilliant jet of red light will shoot like a comet from the tip, exploding into a vivid burst of red light around the object when the target emerges from the light, it will have become whatever the caster wants ; remember no fooling around and concentrate"Professor McGonnagal says and shows us the wand movement. Then turns a match into a needle, We all attempt to turn our matches into needles no one actually does it Ivey gets it the closest. Professor McGonagall announces that it is Two Thirty and time for our first flying lesson.


	10. Flying 101

"That was fun" Ivey says as we walk out of the Transfiguration classroom  
"Yeah for you I sucked" I reply  
"No you didn't, I didn't even get it an neither did anyone else"Ivey replies  
"But you did the best" I reply  
"So you're good at charms. We've got flying next!" Ivey cheeringly bellowed as we rushed down to the Hogwarts grounds. I stopped and laughed.  
"True" I reply  
"IVEY, HARLEY WAIT... I have something funny to tell you" Damen yells we stop and wait for him, he catches up and tells us what he found  
"I finally translated our school motto it is hilarious!" Damen says trying to hold in his laughter.

Ivey chuckled at my laugh "Oh yeah what's it translate to?"

Damen stopped laughing. Staring intently at us before putting on the best British Accent I assume he could.  
"Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titallandus! Never tickle a sleeping dragon!"

"What kind of motto is that for a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Ivey asked.

"Have you ever tried tickling a sleeping dragon? He gets really pissed off!" I smirked.

I grab the piece of paper from his hand and read

"Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus  
Never tickle a sleeping dragon...huh I thought you were just making it up!"

"Harley when have I ever made anything up?" he asked with a snarl.

"Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus. I don't know maybe cause it looks and sounds cool and nobody is supposed to ask questions as to what it means." Damen Says

"That's true." I reply

"I still think it's silly." Ivey coldly reminds us both.

Damen and I just laugh

"Oh Harley we have to get to flying class we are going TO BE LATE! HURRY! Ivey half yelped half yelled at me making me jump five inches off the ground making Damen laugh at me! We part ways and end up in a small dark courtyard.  
"Where are we?" I stop and look around  
"I thought you told me you knew where it was! I remembered WHEN class was, you remembered WHERE class was!" Ivey snapped

"Give me a minute, I'm thinking!" I snapped back before a familiar face rushed up behind us.

"Awwwwe Lost are we?" Damen asked with a laugh

"No!" I yelled looking over at Ivey who nods her head.

"Follow me!" He commands leading us down the front steps onto the grounds for our first flying lesson. The Gryffindors were already there, and there were also twelve broomsticks laying in two neat lines on the ground. I look at my watch it's 2:30 Students stand talking to one another and Ginny stands by herself writing in her diary only to look up when she hears the professor's whistle.  
"Alright, first years! Welcome to flying I am your instructor Madam Hooch! You will be with me, same day and time every week take your place beside a broom and we will start!" Madam Hooch bellowed as everyone fell into place, Ivey beside me Ginny across from me she smiles as Madam Hooch mounts her broom.  
"Okay! now put your hand over the broom, and firmly say up!" Madam Hooch commands.  
"UP!" I yell. To my surprise my broom lifts off the ground and into my hand I smile at Ivey who has had no luck.  
"You're the boss you tell the broom what to do!" I coach loud enough for both Ivey and Ginny to hear.

"UP!" Ivey yells as her broom lifts off the ground and into her hand

"Thanks, for that Harley l tried twice, the first time it bonked into my head and the second time...well you don't want to know" Ivey whispers to me smiling in appreciation.  
It takes about five more minutes for all the students to have their brooms in hand Colin Creevey of Gryffindor being the last.  
"Perfect! Now mount your brooms and when I blow my whistle gently push off the ground and hover for a moment then touch back down understood?" Madam Hooch commands. We all nod and she blows her whistle we all do as told hover then touch back down  
"Wonderful! We may avoid another Remembrall incident yet. Now do the same thing only try to go higher each time you touch back down!" Madam Hooch commands blowing her whistle  
At your own pace, we do as we are told. About 5 minutes later I am just above the school in height. The view took my breath away, as I stared at the Hogwarts grounds. Seeing only one other person, Ginny getting close to my height!

"WOOOOOOOOO! Hey, Ginny, I'll race you down!" I yelled, staring in horror as Ginny began falling from her broom at incredible speed.

I race after her catching her as she is about 5 meters off the ground and gently laying her down on the ground Madam Hooch comes running up smiling at me.  
"Sorry. I just I don't know how I did that" I apologize as Madam Hooch looks sternly at me

"Is this your first time on a broom?" She asks looking cross  
"Yes," I reply.  
"Extraordinary..." Madam Hooch looked awestruck before blowing her whistle.  
"Ivey take Ginny to the hospital wing, please! Harley, you come with me!" Madam Hooch bellowed.  
"But..." I started to protest before seeing a waking Ginny and my friend Ivey offering her hand to take her to the hospital wing.

"EVERYONE ELSE LEAVE YOUR BROOMS ON THE GROUND WE ARE DONE FOR TODAY!" Madam Hooch yells as she leads me off to the Dungeons

"Why are we going this way?" I ask confused.  
"Because Professor Snape is the Head of Slytherin house and I believe Miss Quinzel that Slytherin is need of a Chaser." Madam Hooch replied smiling to herself.  
"What's a Chaser?" I ask  
"You will know soon enough We are here!" Madam Hooch bellows.  
She knocks on the door snape looks up from his position at the front of a sixth-year class.

"Can I speak with you for a moment Professor Snape? She asks  
Snape gives her a weird face then reluctantly leaves his place and comes to the hallway  
"Severus, does Slytherin still need a Chaser? Miss Quinzell here is a first year, but she is wonderful she can pick up speed and can catch!" Madam Hooch bellowed with pride.  
"Rolanda...with all due respect to Miss Quinzel..."Snape sneered.  
"Severus, she saved Ginny Weasley after she had fallen off her broom from thousands of feet in the air!" Madam Hooch pleaded as Snaped smiled an odd half smile.  
"I'll have to see her in action at today's Quidditch practice." Snape reasoned smirking at me. He then motioned for Madam Hooch and I to stay. I look a Madam Hooch stonefaced.  
"Madam Hooch why are we staying here? What even is Quidditch?" I ask trying to wrap my brain around what has happened.  
"Rolanda, please escort Miss Quinzel immediately to Charms Class and give Professor Flitwick this note to excuse Mr. Jekyll from the remainder of his class. Miss Quinzel and Mr. Jekyll are under my orders to proceed immediately to the Quidditch Pitch." Snape smiled coldly but somehow happily.  
"But I'm hungry!" I yelled at Professor Snape who stares at me coldly.  
"Miss Qinzel I will inform, Minerva McGonagall and Miss Sinclair you will not be at dinner right away practice is an hour dinner is two you will not miss much." Professor Snape reassures before ushering me away.

I swell up with pride rushing to Charms class with Madam Hooch. "I may not know what Quidditch is..." I thought "But anything to get me out of class is ok by me!"

Madam Hooch rushes me to Charms even more excited than I am and tells me to wait outside as she rushes in. Not two minutes later she returns with Damen.

"Harley?" Damen asks before turning to Madam Hooch concerned. "Is Ivey in the hospital or..."

"No, no something much better. You see Mr. Jekyll, Harley here is an exceptional flyer. I think, and Professor Snape agrees that she could be chaser material. Professor Snape has requested that you teach her about the game of Quidditch and her job. I must say its weird for a second year to be teaching a first but, Severus's choice and all that! Now off you go! You have full access to the broom closet and Quidditch pitch this period!" Madam Hooch commands before whispering "I know you'll be great," in my ear.  
I smiled as she gave Damen a wink then walked off. Leaving Damen and me alone for the first time since the train ride to Hogwarts.


End file.
